Armoured Merc
by PlaguedAmbition
Summary: In a change of events the Naruto world is without shinobi, they are only left with 'Mercs' great numbers of mercs have banded together and are known as the Five companies, in a world without chakra they needed to find a way to set them apart from the standard bandit, thus they developed Metal Suits for Battle. Mech style Naruto. NaruxSaku.
1. Squad Placement

**PA: You guys might get mad at this but yes this is a world without shinobi, instead it will be using Mech's that will be called Suits, also some of you may be mad that I have released yet another story, this has been stuck in my head for sometime and bugging me for weeks now, without further ado I present the first chapter of my NaruxSaku fanfiction Armoured Merc. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Haruno Sakura had just finished her final exam, closing the booklet and flicking a strand of her pink cherry blossom hair behind her ear, her emerald-green eyes looked down at the booklet and she felt a hollow feeling inside, _'I will be the best pilot ever, you'll see.' _His voice, it had been so long since he vanished, six years now, she wondered what had happened to the blonde haired idiot she used to call a friend, she grimaced as a thought passed through her head, in this world, he was more than likely dead by now. She stood to her feet, smoothing out her red shirt and black slacks, taking the booklet in her hands as she walked down the steps to the front of the class, dropping what was to be her future with the rest that had already left. "You will receive your results in a few days via the mail." The soft voice of her scared instructor carried across to her ears, looking at him she saw the proud smile that he gave her.

"Thank you Sensei." She spoke her soft voice not disturbing anyone still working, she gave a small bow and left the classroom. She took a small breath and leaned against the wall, now 16 years of age it was time for her to find out where she would end up, secretly she hoped to be a pilot and carry on his dream. _'And I will be the wing-girl to the best pilot ever.' _A smile spread across her face at the memory, they had sat by the lake tossing stones across it screaming their dreams out, it seemed like such a silly thing to hang onto but it was what kept her going when the classes got hard.

She gave a small push off of the wall and strode down the lonely halls, she paused in her step looking at her first home room. _'What class did you get placed in?' _7A Stood proud on the door. _'Really? Me too, haha make sure you don't fall behind Sakura-chan.' _How was he able to stay so happy, he was an orphan, his parents died during the raid from the Bijuu, a group of renegade mercs, each following only their own ideals.

From the corner of her eye she saw a flicker of blonde, she spun on her feet, "Na- Oh hey Ino." Her voice coming out sounding slightly dejected. Ino was an heiress to a clan of mercs, their battle suits more fitted for recon and the transferring of information between other suits than actual battle. The platinum blonde swayed her hips as she walked, it was not well hidden that Ino liked to 'play' with boys a bit more than most of the girls at the academy.

"Thinking about him again?" She got a small nod from the pinkette as her response causing her to sigh. "Its been six years girl, you know he is more than likely dead." Sakura crossed her arms over her chest defensively.

"His body was never found, that means there is still a chance, I just don't want to give up hope." Ino gave her a frown it was like this whenever she thought of the blonde. "I think I will just head home now and wait for my results, see you around Ino." Said blonde shook her head at her friend.

"See you soon Sakura, if it makes you feel better I know you will make it into a squad." Sakura turned and gave Ino a shy smile at the words of confidence. _'I know you can do it Sakura-chan.' _They were so much like his.

"Thanks Ino." The two went their own ways Sakura heading to the civilian district while Ino moved to her clan compound, the perk about coming from a clan of Mercs was that she already had a battle suit ready for her if she made placement, she knew Sakura did not get that advantage and would get some piece of junk that the company could spare. Knowing Sakura though it wouldn't matter, she would work her way up to being able to afford a Suit of her own. She was that kind of person never willing to give up no matter how bad the situation got.

Sakura gently opened the door to her parents house, the smell of her mother's cooking filling it to the brim. "Mum I'm home." She called out, she heard something being placed on the bench and the form of her mother slowly came into view, her pink hair much like Sakura's own, long and silky smooth.

"How was your test sweety?" Sometimes Sakura wondered how her mother could be so calm about everything, hours ago she had panicked about the exam only for her mum to come by and give her some reassuring words of confidence that slowly brought about a sense of levelheadedness.

"I think I might just make it onto a squad. I actually am starting to feel a little scared about the whole idea, putting my body on the line like that every time I get into a suit." A small frown married her mothers face, it was strange to see her daughter scared of her own dream, maybe it was just the nerves from this morning raising their head again?

"You will be fine honey. You're a fighter like your father,I couldn't picture you anywhere else." A cheery smiled adorned her face as she spoke wrapping her daughter in a tight hug, she slowly pulled away and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Now I have to go see to dinner, how about you go freshen up?" Sakura gave a quick nod to her mother and bounding up the stairs to her room two at a time, quickly fetching more comfortable clothes to wear after her shower, the academy did not have a uniform policy but you were expected to be well presented for each class.

* * *

A few days had passed and Sakura had just finished running through a self-defence exercise with her instructor at the local dojo, it was never a good idea to be defenceless in their war-torn world, she was approached her home quickly and checked the mail, 'Bill, bill, a letter for her mother.' There was one more that stood out from the rest, it had her academies crest, it was a phoenix wrapped tight in its own flames.

_Haruno Sakura, due to the results you have shown throughout your years at this prestigious academy for future pilots you have been offered a place in squad 7 lead by captain Hatake Kakashi, you are to report to Squad 7's armory basement floor at 8am saturday morning._

_Regards__ Umino Iruka._

It was a small letter her scores were attached as well, but it did little to help the feeling of dread she had in the pit of her stomach. _'You have heard of Captain Kakashi of squad 7 right?' _Even though she knew the voice was just a replay of a past conversation she gave a small nod to his question. _'He is so cool, he takes me out for ramen and other little things, he is like the big brother I never had.' _She wondered if the man still thought about him, she ran inside and quickly got changed, remembering one of the sadder memories she had of him. _'I met him at the memorial stone, it seems we both shared a reason to grieve.' _A twinge of pain ran through her chest, she remembered the pained look his eyes showed but his face struggled hard to hide.

She bid her parents a quick goodbye and headed out again, her pace was slower as flashes of him past through her mind and the times they had spent together when they were younger, he was her first friend, he pushed her to be better and picked her up when she fell down, she didn't know how she would have turned out without her help. The flashes came to an end as her foot stepped onto the grass of a place she did not go to often. Slowly placing one foot in front of the other, the soft sound of the grass compacting beneath her feet with each placement ran through the clearing as her hand slowly came to rest on an onyx stone in the middle of the field.

_'Namikaze Minato, Uzumaki Kushina.' _She remembered tilting her head to the side in confusion. _'Kakashi-nii, he told me that those were the names of my parents, the former captain of squad seven and his wing-girl.' _The wide smile he had given her surprised her. _'That is why I want to be the best pilot ever, to make my parents proud.' _A single tear had slid down his cheek, it was the first and last time she ever saw him cry, many times she had tried to picture herself in his shoes but it just was unfathomable to her. Her fingers gently traced the names he had told her, not noticing the person coming up behind her.

"You have an early start tomorrow Haruno, should you not be-" He cut himself off when he took notice of the names she was tracing. "So he is still with you aswell eh?" Turning around she gasped in shock at the man who covered the bottom half of his face with a mask.

"Gomen Hatake-taichou, I didn't see you there." She felt his hand hit her head and give it a small ruffle.

"Its ok Haruno, you know he used to talk about you whenever I took him anywhere, it was always Sakura-chan this or Sakura-chan that, I am glad he found someone to confide in." His tone was remorseful and his eyes closed.

The pinkette turned around to face her captain tears falling down her face. "Can I ask you a personal question of mine Hatake-taichou?" Kakashi gave her a small nod his silver haori with the kanji for 7 on its back blowing in the wind as leaves danced around the two. "Did he really just vanish? I can not think of anyone else to ask but did something happen to him? He didn't seem like he could just up and leave us alone like that... not after all he had done and said." Kakashi grimaced at the question.

"As far as I know Haruno, there were no signs of foul play at his room. There were no leads to anything though and the case is all speculation. I am sorry I can not give you a clearer answer but believe me I wish I knew as well. Now we have an early day tomorrow and I am not going to go easy on you because of what happened here tonight." Sakura quickly wiped her tears away and gave a stiff nod taking one last look at the stone before heading back to her home. _'Would you be proud of what I have accomplished so far Naruto?' _

* * *

Sakura panted hunched over with her hands on her knees. "I didn't say you could stop recruits keep moving, I don't want some lards of fat behind the controls of a Battle Suit." Kakashi's voice ran over the speakers those on the ground level lifted their feet again and the sounds of running and heavy breathing filled the room.

"Don't you think this is a little harsh Taichou?" His wingmen stood behind him, Uchiha Obito and Nohara Rin, Rin was the one that spoke a hint of concern in her voice.

"Squad 7 is a first response and front line battle unit, they need to be able to put up a fight even if they are without their Suits, plus this is tame compared to what we went through... or did you two forget Minato-Taichou's boot camp from hell?" Both had a small grimace and even rubbed over some faded scars from the event. The recruits slowly came to a stop at the end of the course and the three leaders made their way down to talk to them.

"Eh not bad, you lot of some potential, but how would you feel if I told you a 10-year-old used to do 3 runs in half the time it took you lot to do two?" Sakura looked at Kakashi in question who sent a nod her way, she straightened herself up and walked back to the starting line. "Haruno what do you think you are doing."

She turned back to face Kakashi not moving from her spot. "Hatake-Taichou, How can we be a good unit if we have been outclassed by a 10-year-old child? Honestly that makes me sick and I wish to try again." Some of the other recruits looked between Sakura and kakashi, it wasn't until Kakashi cleared his throat was anything really done though.

"All of you who wish to make up for what I just witnessed can have another shot." Surprisingly to the three leaders each and every recruit made their way back to the starting line, Kakashi had to fight the urge to smile, she was so much like Naruto it wasn't funny. "On my mark." They all moved up to the line and he pulled a watch from his pocket. "Set." Some stayed standing while others got into a crouching position to push off the ground faster on the call. "Go!" He exclaimed watching the group take off with more determination than earlier. His eyes were trained on the blur of pink as she moved over the obstacles weaved in and out of the pillars dropped down in time to dodge the barrage of plastics that were shot from a low pressure cannon and drop down into the pit of water starting the long swim back to land.

"I am expecting good things from Haruno." The simulations that were done after an hour break proved him right, she was near the top of the recruits, coming from a civilian family that was good, he knew some of the Merc families had simulators in their compounds so they could give their children a head start. She was scoring higher than come Clan Mercs which was an eye opener in his books, shortly after the simulations he called for them to come to stop for the day, he was more than a little surprised when Sakura approached him. "What can I do for you Haruno?"

She gave him a small bow and cleared her throat. "Earlier at the obstacle course, that 10-year-old was Naruto wasn't it Taichou?" He gave her a small nod. "Was he trained in anything else?" Kakashi gave her another nod.

"You are scoring just lower than he did in the simulations, the boy was a prodigy a one of a kind wonder, it seemed like he was bred for war. I am sure he would be proud of you Haruno." A smile slowly worked over her face along with a small blush on her face.

"Thank you for your kind words Taichou, I was wondering if it would be possible for me to receive extra training." Kakashi mauled the thought over in his head he looked over at Sakura and studied her for a moment.

"The armoury has a few spare rooms at the moment, if you don't mind a small room and sharing a bathroom with the same sex you will be able to use the training rooms at anytime, how did you think Naruto did it?" Sakura let out a small gasp, Naruto used to live in the armoury? he never said anything about it. "He trained day in and day out pushing those around him to new heights, he was like Squad 7's own little mascot... I would have had him placed in this squad if he was still here."

* * *

Months of grueling training passed by with a flash for Sakura as she trained as hard as possible each day never wanting to give up on her dream. Her head snapped up when she was called over the armoury speakers to report to the main hall, she quickly rinsed herself off in the pool of water in the basement before getting a quick blow dry job by the heater on her way to the hall, she walked in proudly and stood to attention seeing a few others in the room. She hadn't heard their names called. "In case you were wondering Haruno the others were at their houses and had to be picked up." She gave a quick nod and joined in the line, there was three of them, personally she was wondering what this was all about.

"I have to say congratulations are in order, you three passed the entry-level before the cut off date, the date is still to come so this crowd may get bigger in time but for now you have earned the right to be called by your first name, you will receive your tags in a moment and the keys that you have been waiting for." The three had wide eyes at his words. "Welcome to Squad 7, Sakura, Sasuke and Sai." Rin and Obito moved forward placing the dog tags around the three and keys were placed in their hands. Rin and Obito taking Sai and Sasuke away to the garage for the suits that had already been sent for them, Sasuke's by his clan and Sai by some unnamed source.

"Sakura I have managed to acquire a few Suits that are free, they will take a little bit of time to fix up but that is all part of the experience right?" Sakura was nearly flawed by what he was saying, he got the recruits some suits to use? Were the other captains like this?

"I thank you Kindly Taichou, I promise I won't let you or Squad 7 down." Kakashi gave her hair a small ruffle before they continued to a different part of the garage, there was five suits in total, each was pretty banged up but like Kakashi said fixing it up would be good, she would understand her suit a little better than if she had someone else work on it. There was a dusty pale pink battle suit that instantly caught her eye its deeper red triming blending well with the pink of the suit, it was bulky but that meant she could use a heavier gun if she desired to, it looked sturdy but it was also a bit blocky she could deal with that, its left arm had a blade attached to the side that was chipped and damaged she was already thinking of ways to fix that when a small frown took root on her face, it was missing the glass on the cockpit and its right hand. "Taichou, the pink suit what kind of core does it use?"

Kakashi was not surprised by her pick, he had actually picked that one hoping she would take it. "It uses the standard heat/diesel core, it is a rather basic core but that allows for a few modifications by the pilot if they desire." Sakura slowly walked up to the suit and ran a hand over its dusty leg showing the pink was a few shades lighter than her hair, a smile spreading across her face.

"Taichou if it is ok with you I would like to use this one." She gave a bow to the man who chuckled at her attitude.

"Welcome aboard Sakura."

* * *

**PA: What did you guys think of the first chapter, did I swing and miss or does it have some potential? I honestly want to hear what you guys all think about it. Until next time Ja ne.**


	2. A Preemptive Strike

**PA: All I can say is wow, I didn't expect to get feedback like that so quickly, a big thanks guys and girls, I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Sakura was positioned behind a desk, a welding gear covering her front half as she worked on a replacement arm for her Suit, she looked over at it putting down the torch for a moment, the notches in the blade were repaired as well as fixing up the hydraulics in the legs, she remembered smelling like oil for days after that repair. The cockpit had been much more trouble to fix, she had needed Kakashi's help for that one as they got this special type of steel that allowed them to see through it, one way of course but it was still a strange concept for her to wrap her head around.

The internal arm was completed now she was just left working on the extremities, weighing up the pros and cons between a heavy and light type arm, in the end she had decided to go with something in between and fixed the sheets of metal across the arm heavily welding them in place, she run her gloved hands along her piece of work admiring it, something she was able to make that could lead to the death of another person.

The sound of clapping snapped her out of her daze as it grew closer. "Not bad kiddo, you make this yourself?" It was her senior Obito, Sakura had grown accustomed to him dropping by to check on her while she was working. His onyx eyes quickly looking over the arm checking for any flaws that may decrease her suits performance and to see if he could give a few pointers to an up and coming pilot.

"I couldn't make the inner arm, the circuitry is still beyond me at the moment, the outer arm is all mine though, looking at my suit I figured that it is mostly a heavy/mid weight one, if I had of put a lighter arm on it would not be well balanced, plus I wanted to try a sliding layer with the metal and not just big clumps like it had done to it earlier." Obito nodded, the outer arm was well made for a beginner, in a couple more years he may start coming to her for his parts, for now he hooked some wires up to the arm, causing Sakura to take a few steps back. a screen came out of Obito's left arm and a chunk of writing slowly worked its way down, after a minute he pulled the wires from the arm and the screen went back into some armband or something, around his forearm.

"The inner arm is a little dodgy, if you want to leave it with me overnight I can fix it up, at the moment you will have a slight decrease as the metal is a different weight to what it is used to, not to mention it may overheat if used in a fight for too long." Sakura let out a quick gasp having completely forgotten about those small kinds of things, the raven haired Uchiha fought the urge to laugh and just ruffled her hair a little. "Don't worry too much Sakura, you are still working to improve yourself, that is all we can ask, plus you are doing better than most, have you seen some of the parts they have tried to make? Ridiculous is all I can say, I wouldn't attach them to a Rasen (Spiral) Core." Sakura rose her brows a little at what he said.

"Uh Obito-san, what is a Rasen Core?" Obito froze on the spot, luckily he was saved by the voice of his captain.

"A Rasen Core Sakura is something that is still completely experimental, we do not understand how it works and have no way to make one, the only known Rasen Core in existence was destroyed 16 years ago with the its maker. No one has been able to find the notes that he left behind about the core." Kakashi stated grimly, his Suit was using a spin drive, apparently the Rasen Core was a mixture of his Spin Drive and the Beast's core, at least that is what he was able to get from its creator before his tragic end.

"This core is what powered his Battle Suit, the very same suit that was used to lead the charge against a Squad from the Earth Company. Raijin was the name of the suit and it lead many of our members through ops that should have been lost otherwise." Kakashi brought a hand up to his chin and let out a small sigh. "This is all in the past though, as far as I am concerned the Rasen Core is gone and never coming back." He turned on his feet and headed further into the garage. "Tell Rin to suit up we have a joint op with Squads 4 and 8." Obito gave a quick salute as the sound of Kakashi's foot falls got more and more distant, Sakura heard the sound of a Suit opening up and gave a small gasp while Obito snorted.

"Watch closely Sakura, you are about to see a captain class Suit." There was the sound of the cockpit closing and it starting up, a spark shot through the dark garage as its lights turned on and the gentle hum of his Spin core reaching her ears. "I present to you Sakura... The Silver Wolf." There was a steady hum and a small thump on the floor giving a gentle shake almost putting them off-balance as the crimson tipped pike came into view followed by the large .75 caliber rifle, she let out a low whistle at the beauty behind Kakashi's suit, it was not overly bulky like man of the ones she saw, no it was streaming with clamps on the backs of its legs for balance with the use of the large rifle. Looking at its shoulders she could see the large fur mane around its wolf like head. The soft patter of feet drew Sakura's attention away from the large Suit in front of her as Rin came down into the garage taking a quick look at the Silver Wolf before going to get in her own.

Rin's change was faster and her much larger Suit rounded Kakashi. "Our Suits are built to work around each other, my own and Kakashi's lack siege abilities which is where Rin's Silver Crusher comes in, our angel covering our backsides from afar." Sakura didn't need to be told that to know, Silver Crusher was huge it dwarfed Sakura's bulky Suit, everything about it screamed even if I miss you I will still do damage, large cylindrical cannons mounted on its back, four in total, if Sakura had to take a rough guess she would put their total weight at around 5 tones if not more unloaded, more than a hundred smaller ones strapped to her arms, chains moving to a large pack on her back which suggested it's where her ammunition came from.

"Lets go Rin." Came Kakashi's distorted voice through his Suit, his hand flexing around his pike.

"Hai Taichou." Rin brought her Crushers hand up to give a small salute and followed him out of the garage making sure to duck at the door as to not take it out.

Sakura watched as the two walked out thoughts screaming through her head to fast for her to process. "We are called the Silver Three, normally only one of us gets called out for an op when more than one is normally means it has a huge risk. Makes sense he took Rin, if he is working with 8 and 4 there is not much point in me being there, I wonder what needed the attention of three Squads and a captain." Obito mused/explained to himself and Sakura, spinning back on his feet and examining the arm of Sakura's suit again like nothing had happened. "So want me to play around with the inner arm and calibrate it for ya kiddo?" She gave a shaky nod.

"If it is not to much trouble Obito-san." Sakura gave a small bow as she finished causing the Uchiha to scoff.

"It is not a problem, you are a hard worker around here, I have seen your results and I want to see what you produce out in the real world, that isn't going to happen with a faulty arm." Obito wheeled a table over and carefully moved her arm across onto it. "I will have it back down here by the morning, see ya around kiddo." He gave her a cheeky grin as he wheeled the arm away.

Sakura waited until he was out earshot before mumbling under her breath. "Right to use your first name my ass." She said it all holding a grin on her face, she learnt that Obito was one of a kind playful all the time, actually he kind of reminded her of a certain blonde she used to know.

* * *

Alarms raised in the armory and Sakura jumped out of bed quickly changing into her pink and black jumpsuit, before running out into the corridor where members of Squad 7 were running around in a panic heading to the garage, she followed after them smoke slowly reaching her nose, she gave a quick pull on the front of her jumpsuit and molded it to cover her mouth and act as a filter for the air like it was designed to do.

The group came screaming through the door and instantly got to work in opening the garage as much as possible to clear the smoke and give them more vision of what was happening. She frowned as she heard Kakashi and Rin coughing further away, they were back already? Ops normally lasted more than a few hours.

The two came into vision and looked to be a mess, Kakashi's normally prim and proper look sans his hair was now a complete mess, his hair had fallen down and hung around shoulder length, he carried Rin bridal style in his arms as she coughed and spluttered, Sakura quickly ran up and took Rin from him getting someone else to take Kakashi as they headed to the infirmary, it was not a long trip but her heart was racing the whole way, she couldn't let anything happen to them not after all they had done for the company and for her.

She kicked the doors open startling those inside and quickly placed Rin on a nearby bed waving people over to help her, some medics came and surrounded the girl, Sakura knew she would only get in the way now so she slowly eased back giving the people who knew what they were doing room to work.

Minutes had passed and Kakashi pushed off the table feeling he had spent enough time laying down, "Sakura gather everyone in the main hall within half an hour." She gave a strong salute as the medics tried to reason with him. "You have half an hour to get me in walking and talking shape, move!" His tone was one that would not take no for an answer.

Sakura as per her orders, had rounded up everyone in the main hall, most were exhausted and covered in soot from the very quick repair of the garage and putting the flames out before they got out of control, garments were burned and torn, Kakashi gave a small cough as he moved to the front wearing his haori and a pair of pants, the rest of him wrapped in bandages. His silver hair was still hanging down around his shoulders and he looked exhausted. "Everything we knew about the Numbers was just doused in flames, they do have a leader, they have a base of operations and their leaders are numbered 0 through to 10, I will not sugar coat it, I would not be here before you if the man that they referred to as Zero-sama did not order them away, with this I am setting new orders for this squad, if you run into any leaders from the group called the Numbers, you are to fall back, retreat do not engage them, one final word of warning, the one known as Zero cut through a group of 30 like it was some silly game, captains and seated officers like they were standard grunts. I advise that that if you come across him to pray to whichever god you follow." Kakashi spun on his foot and left the speechless crowd behind him coughing harshly into his hand.

Sakura looked around confused a few of the members nearby saw this and through a bingo book towards her showing a list of the Suits that were used by the Numbers, quickly looking over the expected estimated specs of the Suits she frowned, they blew hers out of the water, there was no way she would be able to keep up in her current suit... that was if she ever got it onto the field.

* * *

Kakashi and Obito frowned as they looked over Silver Wolf and Silver Crusher, both would need major repairs, the op had gone downhill quickly, he had told Obito about Zero's suit and the man was at a loss, he had tried running tests against any core he could think off but could not place a match to the one that he was using, it was like that with all of the leaders from the Numbers. "It is a long shot, but could they be using Rasen Cores?" Obito's voice was nervous, if that were the case than this band of rogue mercenaries was more trouble than they had feared.

"I doubt they are, they must have developed a new core of some kind, whatever it is, those red eyes will give me nightmares for years to come, the Suit moved so fast Silver Wolf could hardly keep up using thrusters while the other was not. I couldn't help but feel the pilot was testing me, I was done and beat, yet he pulled his men back." Obito frowned and jotted down some notes on the pad beside him.

"What if their core has a time limit on it, could that be why he pulled out, not wanting to show a weakness?" Kakashi shook his head. looked at the severed arm of his Silver Wolf.

"If that were the case he would have removed more than an arm with that strike, I was not in the position to dodge or block, I think him taking the arm was a warning if anything." Obito wrote it down again, bringing up a list of Silver Wolfs capabilities.

"How are its defences?" Kakashi scoffed.

"It took a barrage of Rin's cannons like we were throwing leggo at it." Obito gave a small grin.

"Hey leggo can hurt if you step on it." He saw the look Kakashi sent him and knew it was not the time to be joking. "How did the Crusher get in such bad shape?" Kakashi shook his head again not even able to believe what had happened to Rin.

"She got beat, by a 12-year-old girl, bright green, the silly girl opened her cockpit once Rin was out of play and shot her a childish smile saying 'It was fun purple face, we should do this again ok?' At least that is what Rin said the girl said." Kakashi grimaced, that had to be a large wound to Rin's pride being taken down be a small girl, not old enough to be a pilot for a major company, but already working alongside the Numbers... wait maybe that is why the Numbers were on a different level they trained their pilots from a much younger age?

He quickly rid his head of the thought, it was stupid and the Fire company would never go for it. They were strict when it came to training new recruits, the only way around that was to put them in an armory before the graduation age like Naruto and himself had been. He mauled over the problem at hand while Obito finished working through the sketches of a new set of arms for the Silver Wolf, he held them up to Kakashi who approved, it was going to be of a stronger metal this time, making them a little heavier, his Spin Core would need to be tweaked a touch for the extra weight to reduce the chances of overheating but that was something that he could deal with when the arms were done and the weight was there to be calibrated. "You look like you have something on your mind Kakashi, want to share?" The voice came from beside him as Rin wandered in still completely covered in bandages as opposed to the ones that were only found on Kakashi's chest, she had suffered from 2nd degree burn's covering the majority of her brunt.

"Zero... why haven't we heard of him before now, was he always there and just working in the background or is he a new member who quickly worked his way to the top?" Rin and Obito played with the thought, it was something neither of them could give a definite answer to.

"From the way the others obeyed what he said without question, I would assume he was always there, but you can never really give a straight answer till all the facts are laid out, even then it can still be a bother. In other news though Obito leave the repairs to Kakashi, looks like you get to take some newbies on an op." The Uchiha was about to let out a groan, before he even got the chance to Rin quickly silenced him. "You have 3 days to be ready, I am sure you can get a certain pink haired girls Suit ready in time." Obito gave a small smile.

"So I get to take our resident Cherry Blossom on her first op... I guess I can live with that, who else do I have?" Rin threw a notepad at him with the mission briefing. "Sasuke, Sai , Sakura and Kidu. My god even with Sakura this is going to drive me up the wall." Rin held back the smile on her face as Obito started fussing about the team he had to lead.

"Cheer up you are just escorting a train full of bridge builders back to wave, it shouldn't be that much of a hassle, its a simple B-rank with a chance of some rouge Merc's no big names though." Obito looked between the pad and up to Rin shaking his head.

"A B-rank for their first op? This company is starting to get desperate is anyone else going with us?" He mused flicking through the pad getting a quick overview of the op he was being sent on.

"Nope its a Squad 7 request, something about our method of dealing with these situations being the best." Obito fumed a little and tossed the pad down to the table a small snarl on his face.

"Yay I get to lead a group of 4 newbies on an escort mission while the Numbers are still running amuck around here, fuck it, I will be working on Silver Falcon and Sakura's Suit until the mission, tell her to bring it around to my station."

* * *

Sakura was in the middle of attaching the arm to her Suit when a Rin told her Obito wanted to see her and her Suit over in his bay, they would be working together for a few days until they left on her first op, she beamed at the chance to prove herself as a member of squad 7, finally she would get to prove she deserved to be here, people had ranted at her to get out on the field if her results were as good as what was posted, it had caused her quite a bit of strife, she frowned thinking about the small confrontations that had happened in the past few months here, namely between her Sasuke and Sai, those two drove her up the wall, constantly trying to put her down even after all the effort she put in, she finished putting the arm in place and flipped over the chest springing from it into the the cockpit pulling the hatch closed.

She pulled the keys from her neck and placed them in the ignition giving it a sharp twist, her Suit slowly came to life with a few coughs and sputters through the process. "Come on baby, come on." The screen around her lit up and Sakura pumped her fist into the air laughing at finally being behind the control of her own Suit. "See Naruto, I did it, my own Suit, I even made it into Squad 7, if only you could see me now." Her face was bright and her smile could not be dimmed right now, shoving her hands into the control's she felt her suits arms react, she slipped her legs into position and felt the clamps lock around them, the small zaps that configured the Battle Suit to her nervous system came shortly after her smile growing wider, she tried to move her legs feeling the suit move in her place, her smile could not get any wider right now.

Carefully and slowly she made her way through the garage making sure to stay on the marked path to avoid any incidents, she slowly came to Obito's bay the man turning around and clapping as he saw her Suit up and moving about he waved her over to a free slot and she parked the Suit in place feeling kind of sad that she had to get out so soon but understanding that there was work to do. The suit powered down and opened its hatch the clamps releasing moments later and Sakura pulled her arms out of the controls, Obito came up on a platform to greet her, she took a quick step out and fell forward only for him to catch her.

"That is going to happen the first few times if you try to move to fast, it will take a few minutes for your nervous system to readjust to being a part of your body instead of your Suits, its a downside to the model but an upside as well, being that they are so intertwined it can allow your body to make up for some of the lackings your suit may have in a fight." He gave her a small pat on the back and brought the screen out of his arm again, Sakura taking notice of it this time, found it to be a large bracelet of sorts, she guessed it must be connected to the machines in the garage. "Anything you feel you should report?"

Sakura thought it over for a few moments. "It was a little slow to start-up, some coughing came from the core." Obito gave a nod, that was typical for that type of core, diesel it was a pain when it wanted to be but once it got started it could run for hours as long as it didn't overheat.

"Yeah thats to be expected, diesel based cores are like that, at the moment that is all we could get you though, if you want something higher you will need to pay for it on your own... sorry." She put her hands up defensively and waved them quickly.

"No no no, don't be sorry you guys have given me a great start, I can't have everything handed to me, I want to work my way up like everyone else make adjustments to my suit and have to buy new upgrades myself, I don't want to be seen as a leech after all." She gave a smile at the end of her talk, looking over her Suit.

"We have 3 days before your first op, you can use anything in this bay apart from my Suit and the cores, I know you want to do this yourself but I was thinking of loaning you some items and you pay me back when you get the money, if not we can make some calibrations to what is already on your Suit, maybe redo the paint job and file away some metal shavings. Things like that." Sakura gave a sharp nod to Obito as he lowered them both to the ground.

"Well what are we doing standing around here for... three days is not that long." She shone a smile at his direction and he just gave a small chuckle.

* * *

She was right three days was not that long, they both found themselves on guard duty around the train, in theory it was a simple job, get the train of bridge builders back to wave and protect them while it was built... there were so many things that could go wrong with this op that he just didn't want to even start thinking about it. Obito stiffened when he saw a black blur move past the train, he hurried up to the front just in time to see a gargantuan chain being stretched across the tracks, he rolled his shoulders to remove any kinks, Silver Falcon mimicking his movements. The medium-sized Suit, was as it name suggested Silver, it was completely smooth and streamline allowing for faster movements, its cockpit was situated in the head like most Suits, only the Falcon's range of vision was marked in a T shape, allowing the Uchiha to see things in his peripheral.

His thrusters kicked on violently as his suit took of down the track leaving the train for dead, a large cloud of dust was kicked up behind him covering his moves as he propelled down the tracks at a frightening pace, moving the trees around him threatening to uproot them, he pulled something from the wing like structures on Falcon's shoulders, it looked like a long feather only what he did next proved it was different as it tore straight through the chain that was obscuring their path, using something that Sakura had never seen before Obito was able to 'fly' backwards, it seemed he had equipped a large thruster into the Falcon's chest, the ones on his back kicked in and he quickly cut through one of the holders of the chain causing a small explosion along the treeline.

Sakura stood on top of the train near the front, she got her Suit down onto one knee and pulled out the rifle that Obito have suggested (see forced) her to borrow. Lining the shot up down the sights she took notice that these two were only low-class rogue mercs, nothing to special, she took a deep breath and pulled the trigger her arms shaking from the recoil even though the suit, the bullet flew fast and true tearing through the assailants leg and dropping the Suit to the ground, she steadied the rifle again and took aim of the chest of the Suit, she took a deep breath to steady herself again, only stopping the shot short as Obito called it off. "We need one for integration, plus they use different cores to us we can always find out new and interesting things from researching new suits." His voice was calm as he pulled the still smoking occupant from the Suit he had destroyed, the figure gave a vicious cough some blood covering his hand in the end.

"Haha you're all fucked." He didn't say anything more before he started to froth at the mouth, Obito heard the gurgling through the com on his ear and figured the same had happened to his other would be capture. He gave a small frown from inside his Suit but quickly pulled himself together and picked up the chassis of the none destroyed unit, Silver Falcon easily making its way back to the train, dropping the new addition harshly on the tray they were given for their Suits.

"No survivors they used a cyanide pill by the looks of it, I would assume they were dead if they failed the job anyway, the only question in who hired them? These two were good at one point the Demon Brothers of the Water company. Their teamwork was almost flawless what I saw then was nothing but a shell of what they once were." His frown deepened as he opened his cockpit slowly getting out of Falcon while Sakura did the same for her Suit. "Anyway enough depressing talk how was the rifle glad you borrowed it from me now? You are a natural with that thing girl." Sakura opened her pit and slid down her suits arm and came to a gentle stop on the ground.

"It was a pretty good shot wasn't it?" She chuckled lightly enjoying the praise she had gotten from Obito.

"Good shot?! I saw you tear the Suit's leg off in one bullet thats not a good shot Sakura that is awesome, keep it up and good work today, it is good to see someone in this group can keep up when they need to." He looked over to Sasuke and Sai who were just getting into their Suits now. "The fight is over you idiots, go back to what you were doing before." The mumbled something under their breath and walked back inside the train ignoring Sakura.

"Soooo, did I see a giant thruster come out of your Suit's chest in the middle of that?" Obito gave her an smile that screamed I am innocent.

"In my defence have you seen how mobile Falcon is? Also that brings up another question, what's your Suits name?" Sakura looked at him like he was crazy, she gave a shake of her head.

"I didn't get a name with it, so I actually have no idea." Obito facepalmed at the girl's statement.

"The pilot names the Suit girl, for someone who can be so smart and perform so well, kami you are dumb." He saw her eyebrow give a twitch at his statement. "Anyway it is something for you to think about on the way to wave, I will send out some sentries from Falcon to scout the area." Sakura rose a brow at this as Obito slowly climbed back up to where he had jumped from earlier and brought out a keyboard from the arm in Falcon's chair. His hands flying across it punching in different commands, moments later a few orbs came out of the wings on Falcon's shoulders and surrounded the train attaching themselves along its length. "It won't be as good as using thermals during the night but it will be enough to give us a warning, can you go grab me something to eat Sakura there are a few tests I want to perform on this new Suit." The pinkette nodded and left into the train while Obito looked around with a frown, Momochi Zabuza that man is normally pulling the strings for the two they just fought, it would be interesting to see if they ran into him. He looked down at the keyboard and brung up the inter Suit communications and tried linking to Kakashi's, it dialed out the first time, the second time he got a sleepy Kakashi on the phone.

"Its no longer a B-rank, we ran into the demon brothers from the Water Company, I am expecting more to show up, it seemed like they were targeting the train, that is if the chain the strung across the tracks is any indication, I reckon you should send some more men up when you get the chance." Kakashi took what he said and gave it a quick once over in his head.

"Yeah I will get another four on their way to you, maybe 2-3 days to catch you." He mumbled in his drowsy state. Obito gave a quick thanks and ended the call looking down at the calibrations of Falcon and giving a small smile, Sakura called up to him and he brought her up gently with one of Falcons arms.

"Hey Sakura did I ever tell you how Falcon here got his wings?" There was something about the way his voice sounded, it was almost sad, maybe remorceful?

"Nope, I thought it was just something you worked on over the years." Obito gave her a hearty laugh before his mood became somber again.

"Nah... Naruto, the boy was one of a kind I tell ya, only way I can really discribe what he was like is to say he is the King Midas of our time, whatever that boy put his mind to became pure gold, these wings were designed by Naruto when he was 9, I have made some modifications over the years but it is still pretty much the same as when he left, I still haven't figured out all the tricks to 'em, I swear if he was still around today boy would be a captain class pilot." The Uchiha leaned back in his chair and accepted the small meal from Sakura who was listening to every word of what he spoke.

"What was it like, you know with him living in the Armory?" Obito looked up at her a few pieces of rice around his mouth, he put the bowl down to the side and gave his mouth a wipe with his sleeve.

"Ahh, the only way to really put it would be, hell I can't even think of a way to put it, it was fun though never a dull moment when he was around, people were worried about having such a young kid living with us but once they got used to it they were glad he was there, always willing to help repair a Suit or even give some pointers on ways to make improvements to its performance." Obito let out a tired sigh as he looked down at his meal no longer feeling all that hungry, he just poked around at it with his chopsticks. "If only the boy was here now, I miss that blonde haired little idiot."

Sakura found herself looking down at the meal aswell no longer feeling all too hungry either. "Eh lets move onto more important matters so... found any cute boys yet Sakura?" The pinkette blushed up a storm and swatted a hand at the Uchiha who laughed in his seat.

They talked for awhile until it got late and Obito told her to turn in for the night, that he wouldn't be much further behind her, he looked down at the Suit from the demon brothers that they had been able to aquire and saw something he hadn't before. "11-3, I wonder what that is?" He questioned, it wasn't a serial number or anything like that, it was too short, he gave a small shrug he would dwell on it tomorrow.

* * *

Sakura looked around and found herself in a park, _their _park, a small grin on her face remembering the time's they used to spend together, the studying that was done under the tree which she now lay under. "Raise and shine sleepy beauty." That voice, her head snapped up and looked up into the tree above her, his blonde locks framing his face really brining out his iceburg blue eyes. She let out a gasp it was him.

"N-na-naruto?" She questioned still not able to believe that it was him after all this time. Stated boy dropped out of the tree next above her landing with a soft thud on the ground flicking his hair behind his head and giving her a smile that could brighten up anyones day.

"What are you doing sleeping Sakura-chan we have an op to go on?" He shook his head at her. "What am I going to do with you, always slacking off in the middle of the day. I remember back when you were almost as energetic as myself." A thoughtful smile spread across his face as his eyes closed. "Yeah those were the days, back at the academy... kami that was some time ago, now look both seated officers in a squad. Anyway enough day dreaming time to get to work Sakura-chan." His hand shot out to help her from the ground, at a loss for words she slowly reached up to touch his hand only for it to fade away.

Fanticly she got to her feet and tried to hold on to his body, she had no luck and was stuck watching as he faded away before her eyes. "N-naruto please please don't go again." The boy gave a small frown as he took a step back from her.

"Even if I ain't here." He motioned to his fading body and the area around him. "I will still be in there." He pointed to her chest and gave a cheezy grin closing his eyes in the process. "So do ya best for me ok Sakura-chan?" She weakly nodded to his fading form, he turned on his feet and gave a final wave before vanishing.

"Naruto NO!"

She bolted upright and slammed her head against the overhead compartment, "Ow..." She whined out rubbing her head frowning and bringing her knees up to her chest. "Come back Naruto, I miss you." Alarms sounded through the train, she pushed herself out of the funk she was in, her team would need her now she couldn't let them down.

Putting her combat garments on she ran down the train to the tray they were allocated, seeing her Suit ready to go, quickly climbing into the cockpit and starting her Suit a small smile came to her face, "I won't let you down Naruto." The hatch closed to her Suit and the screen lit up showing her the current readings and inner workings of the Suit. Looking around she saw the rest of her team was already fighting, she grimaced and moved higher up to get a better shot, kneeling down to reduce the recoil from the rifle, after yesterday she would hate to see what happened if she wasn't.

Looking down the sight she saw Falcon locked against two enemies, she aimed for the one that had a clear shot, a large sword was in his hands swinging down onto Silver Falcon, she steadied herself and pulled the trigger, she was about to celebrate when a sandy suit stopped the bullet with its bare hands, it locked eyes with Sakura and she panicked as their on its breastplate sat the number 4. "Zabuza, we are leaving, pick up your subordinates and meet me back at wave we still have to pay that man a visit." The large sword wielding Suit stopped moving and looked towards the sandy Suit.

"Really 4? Can't I just play a little longer?" The one known as 4 shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

"Fine I will just tell Zero you were fucking about again, I am sure he will let you off twice." The Suit swung its large blade and fixed it onto its back, white arms and legs both rather bulky but not to the point of the Crusher, A dark blue chassis and a white and blue stripped head, stamped onto his breastplate was the number 11.

"Fine fine, Ameyuri I hope you got that suit back because we are leaving... 4-sama's orders." There was a loud roar as a Crimson suit rocketed down the train carrying the Suit they had captured earlier, it was quickly approaching Sakura who tried to move in time only to feel herself being carried along like she was a soft toy.

"Done Zabuza-sama, gots me a hostage too." Her suit was small and sturdy, maybe just a little slower than the Falcon and that was saying something as it was the second fastest Suit Konoha had right behind the Silver Wolf.

"Good Haku lets go." The last remaining suit had to remain to this Haku, it was the same size as Ameyuri's but it looked thin, made for assassination is what you would think looking at it. Haku and Ameyuri both turned around having 11-2 and 11-1 printed on their back respectively as they walked away from the group.

"Follow us and we might just slip with pinky here." The large sword wielder taunted as he unleashed a large amount of smoke from his suit covering their escape. Obito smashed Falcon's hand on the ground repeatedly from what just happened, losing a promising recruit and a chance to get some Tech that the Numbers were using was going to be a big loss when he got home, he just hoped that the back-up came in time or this mission was going to go down the drain, well more than it already had.

* * *

**PA: I was originally going to give a huge hint this chapter as to what happened to Naruto, but then I thought I could hold onto it for another chapter or two:) Until next time people take it easy.**


	3. A Hostile Takeover

**PA: I love reading through all of your reviews, some of you thinking I am evil for not talking about Naruto hehe, I am talking about him heaps, everyone seems to know the blonde:P**

**As for a reference as to what the Mech's are meant to resemble I would have to say The Armoured Core series, their mechs just look so damn good, also you may be able to see where some of the Suits in the story came from...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or anything Mech related.**

* * *

Silver Wolf pivoted to the side narrowly dodging the large twin bladed spear from the black Suit in front of him, he was unable to dodge the second strike which was a hard kick to his chest enhanced by the black Suits thrusters, knocking the Wolf to the ground, the spear was spun quickly and lopped off one of Wolf's arms leaving Kakashi in a panic inside his cockpit.

With no options left he tried to eject from his Suit only for the glass to come crashing down on him, the large spear drawing a thin cut along his chest. "It's been a long time Hatake Kakashi, I thought you would have gotten better, maybe all that praise got to your head." The spear was promptly pulled away and dismantled into a pair of swords that rested on the Suit's hips. "See ya around." The black Suit darted of in a dust cloud leaving Kakashi to marvel at its speed.

"A game, it was all a game to him." He slammed down on his controls and the Wolf started back up having a few close calls. It slowly pulled itself onto his legs, Kakashi had found the damage to be much larger than he had thought, his systems were red and glowing hot, he stumbled over the slaughter ground and saw a smaller ming green Suit bounding away from the Crusher.

"Zabuza, I have had enough of you playing around lets go."

* * *

Kakashi widened his eyes in shock and ran to the office of the armoury barely remembering to put his clothes on. "All members I want Wolf and Crusher fully operational within the hour, I don't care if you just went to bed haul ass Squad 7." He heard the roar of his squad kicking into gear and Rin busted into the office looking much better than she had earlier.

"What the hell is going on Kakashi? I thought we were out of comission for a week?" Her arms were crossed over her chest, she had actually been looking forward to this time off, maybe try to get the silver-haired man to return how she felt.

Sadly Kakashi just gave a shake of his head and looked right back at her. "Obito said that there was a chance Zabuza was going to appear, the reinforcements I sent will not be enough." Rin waved her hand forward as a gesture for him to continue as she tapped her foot against the ground. "In simple terms I just sent more men to their death... Zabuza is a member of the Numbers." Rin forcefully closed her own jaw and leant over the mic flicking the switch.

"All medics to the infirmary myself and Kakashi need to be ready to go by the time our Suits are understood?" The squads confirmation was heard throughout the base, if anyone was sleeping before that good luck to them now.

* * *

Sakura's eyes slowly fluttered open, she looked around and found herself still in her Suit, still being carried by the same person as before she flexed her arms and noticed the rifle she had been using was missing. "Zabu-kun pinky is awake, should I shock her again?" That's what happened to her? The Crimson Suit knocked her out with an electric shock?

"Nah you'll fry her if you keep it up, whats it up to now like four times you already done it?" Sakura felt the Suit that was holding her shrug. "Anyway you know how Zero is about hostages, he'll have our ass if whoever is in there is too buggered up to give any information." The Suit holding her almost lost its grip as it shivered at the thought.

"You are the one reporting to him when we get back right?" Zabuza just gave a shrug from his suit and continued through the forest. "Where the hell is 4?"

The large sword wielding Suit let out a low groan, "He went on ahead, something about leaving Fu and Zero alone in a room with Gato and boom. I didn't ask and as far as I am concerned we are heading straight back to base 4 can deal with that."

"Awww but I wanted to play with Fu." Haku dropped down in his Suit and quickly hushed the two of them, watching as Crusher and Wolf flew past at high speeds.

"Huh pinky looks like the backup you called for came a bit late, not that it matters, Zero is still in this country, anywho lets go." He shifted the large blade on his back and waved his group forward. The sound of metal hitting earth ringing through the area.

* * *

"You mean to tell me you are running late on your payments because... and let me get this right... they have started to build a bridge and the people have started to grow a backbone?" He was angry, his fists were clenched as his face was hidden by the shadow of his head, a large Zero on the breastplate of his jacket. He tilted his head to the side waiting for a response.

"T-there is nothing I-i c-can do without their money I can not a-afford to p-pay you." The short man hidden behind small circular glasses quivered and sweated through his overly expensive dress suit. A small green haired girl looked up at Zero and back to Gato with a confused expression on her face.

"Can't we just blow him up and take over his company?" The room fell quiet at her question to her superior, Gato now scared more than he had been previously while Zero looked down to the girl and ruffled her hair.

"Go nuts Fu, I will hand them in here." His voice cut through the air like steel as his arm twitched and sprung into a cannon pointing it at the small force Gato had hired for protection. "Line up along the wall to die a quick and painless death, if you refuse I shall tear you limb from limb until I am through with you all." No one moved and he kicked his foot into the ground spiderweb cracks sprang forth from the impact showing the strength behind his moment. "Fuck it, Fu just drop the room on top of us."

The mint-haired girl brought a small object out of her pocket and a red button resting on its top, she looked between Zero and the roof as a smile spread across her face. "Go boom." It was as if the world had listened to her voice as the roof came crumbling down, Zero threw her to the floor and placed his body over the top to protect her as the ruble came and crushed those in the room.

A drop of something landed on the small girls face, she looked up and saw the blood running out of his mouth, her head tilted to the side in confusion of what she was seeing. "You ok Onii-chan?" Zero gave a small nod and brought himself upright knocking the rubble away.

"I will be fine, the roof was just a little heavier than I thought it would be." His shoulders were shattered, he turned a frown towards the ground only turning around when the rubble behind him started to move.

"I can see I am not needed here. Did you two enjoy yourselves at least?" Zero's arms hung limp by his side, he was still able to turn around and flash a smile to the owner of the voice.

"It was a blast Gaara, literally, I need you to watch over Fu and help her with a few things while I fix my body up." His face turning grim at the end as he tried to move his arms only for nothing to happen.

"Hai Zero-sama, I will look forward to your return." The Sandstorm coloured Suit giving a large salute as Zero walked passed the top half of his face still hidden by his now tattered hood. The back of his jacket torn to shreds the same as the jeans he was wearing, it mattered little to him as he continued forward.

"Come on Gaara-nii we gotta find the papers for this company, we are doing a hostile take over." She dusted herself off and gave him a megawatt smile, you would of never guessed she had just caused billions of ryo in property damage and killed close to 20 people.

"Lead the way Fu-sama." The mint-haired girl frowned at how she was addressed.

"Call me Fu-nee, sama makes me feel old." Gaara nodded from his suit and started clearing a path for the small girl. Said small girl happily skipped through the wreck she had made seeing a merry tune, at least to herself, about how good it feels to make the world go boom.

* * *

"Kakashi, you are a bit late." Obito frowned as the Silver Wolf came into view, he was currently fixing a large gash in his Suit made by Zabuza. He motioned to the group that had been sent in advance that was now tied up to a tree. "No offence intended Kakashi, but you sent that load of crap for backup? They burnt out their suits on the way here, had to stop working on Falcon just so I could get theirs in working oder, they are now tied to the tree until it is time to fight." Kakashi opened his cockpit and frowned looking between the motioned group and Obito.

"They can go through Suit boot camp when we get back, forgive me if I am wrong but are we not missing someone?" The look on his Obito's face was all he needed. "What happened?"

"Zabuza, I guess I should have payed more attention to your debriefing instead of collecting Suit data, I forgot he was a Number until 4 showed up taking a bullet from the prototype rifle Naruto made like it was nothing. Then they took Sakura with them as a hostage as well as the rifle, have not heard hide nor hair of em in almost 3 days." Kakashi frowned, that rifle was a treasure to Squad 7 it was a stupid idea for Obito to lend it out, but it was who he leant it to that matter at the moment.

"It gets worse, Zero is here, along with 4, we are to assume Zabuza is here, if the indication on their ranking that we have is true then we do not have enough men here, my hands were kept full with the 11th strongest, who might I add only needed to be reminded of Zero to stop his attack, that says one of two things, Zero is a fucking hardass that will reem Zabuza about it if he fucks up, or Zero is just that scary that even his own men fear him." Obito frowned thinking about it a bit further.

"Either way I don't want to deal with someone like that, not to mention Falcon is not fully patched up, even if I can finish it out here it won't be back at 100 percent there is still to much that needs to be fixed." He slammed his wrench against the ground and turned on his feet. "Plus Sakura is gone, if I had her here I _might _be able to get all of them in fighting condition with enough time to go after them, but at this rate, unless you and Rin wish to go out by yourselves, be outnumbered and hope to fight off the man that kicked your ass last time, we will just have to draw the line." Kakashi jumped out of Wolf and almost tore open his recently healed injuries, not even waiting a moment after his feet hit the ground he sprinted across the gap and slammed Obito up into a tree.

With his arm pressed against the man's throat he looked hard at the Uchiha. "You want us to just cut and run? Leave one of our own behind? What about that team spirit we fought so hard for, what about Squad 7's indisputable amount of comradeship?"

Obito slapped the arm away his feet touching against the ground as he fell from where he was held. "Fuck no, I don't want to do it but we have to, if we go out there as we are now all we will be doing is throwing our lives away, I for one can not live with that guilt Kakashi can you? Risking a handful of troops all for one person can you do it again Kakashi?" The Uchiha walked back to his Suit, picking his discarded wrench from the ground. "I am fixing the Suits to field ready then heading home, you can have me trailed for all I care I don't want anything more to do with this stupid assignment, there is no good for us to come of it."

Rin looked between her lifelong friends with worry, they hadn't gotten into a fight like this for quite some time, last time it ended up explosive. She gently placed a hand on Kakashi's shoulder, the silver-haired man turning and about to lash out before he saw the look in her eyes. "He is right, it hurts to admit it but we do not need another Naruto incident Kakashi-kun." She had a deep frown on her face and she tilted her head down.

* * *

Zero had just finished working on his arms when Fu and Gaara came out of the now ruined mansion. "You two find what we needed?" He gave his arms a quick stretch that was followed by a flex hearing the bone crushing strength in his arms he smiled a sickly sweet smile.

"All done Zero-nii, we got the stack of papers like you asked, we did good right?" The papers were held out in front of her with her head bowed low, the leader of the group walked forward and gave her head a quick rub.

"Yeah you did good, I think the people of wave could do with being told the news. Don't you Fu-chan?" The orange eyed girl beamed a bright smile at him and quickly nodded her head.

"Zero-nii, how did you fix your arms? They were all busted, both of them..." Her finger extended pointing at his now pristine looking limbs.

"Mechanisation, it is a painful process but it is well worth it, at least in my opinion anyway, without it well we both would have been crushed in that room like everyone else." He gave her a kind smile that was followed by a hug. "Now lets get Suited up and present the Numbers to the world."

It didn't take the group long to get ready seeing as Gaara was still in Sandstorm, Fu had climbed into her Suit which, not surprisingly, was called Boom Boom, it was a light green in colour with little cartoon bombs painted onto it, a chibi version of Fu stood giving the peace sign next to the 0-2 on her breastplate, her Suit was larger than it needed to be, her main reasoning for that was so she could draw more bombs on it when she got bored.

Zero shook his head looking at his sister-like figure, after being together for so long he found it hard not to feel protective of her, he never enjoyed seeing her get into her Suit but he knew she would come along anyway whether he asked her too or not, this way was better as he knew where she was at all times.

His cockpit closed and the lights on the inside turned on, his Suit made no noise as it started, causing him to give a sigh of relief. He felt the small zaps of his nervous system being integrated into his Suit, his process had been sped up dramatically compared to others, finding that they time that your body was adjusting was when you were at your weakest, it had taken him months but the process was now down to 2 seconds, he eventually wanted it to be instantaneous but for now that would have to do.

His Suit was as black as night, beautiful obsidian forged daggers resting on his waist, he tilted his neck to the side his Suit mimicking the action as a large fixture of what looked like darts shifted up to the top of his shoulder, his T visor a menacing Crimson in colour, Zero flexed the hands of his streamline and perfect Suit, 3 years he spent working on it, he had all the money he could dream of to do so as well, his Suit just as much a thing of beauty as it was destruction, a large Zero printed on his breastplate while a grey cloak was wrapped around the neck of the beautiful machine just stopping just before the visor and draping of his free shoulder, falling between the thrusters he had positioned on his back.

"One day I will make a Suit like Kage-Kiba(Shadow Fang)." Fu stated proudly looking at her brothers creation.

"Until that day comes Fu-sama we will just have to admire the piece of art before us." K-K (Kage-Kiba) strode forward and wrapped an arm around Boom Boom, picking the Suit up, now to most this would be odd, Boom Boom was much much larger than K-K, it was another way to show how much strength his Suit held, plus it was faster to travel this way, his little sister had focused everything should could on the offensive abilities of her Suit... and nothing else. K-K's thrusters kicked in and he tore a line straight to the centre of the town, Sandstorm chasing down his trail.

* * *

"Two heat signatures in bound." Rin's voice was hesitant, Obito had left some time ago, they had called for even more troops when they heard Zero was here, the Fire Company was sparing no expense, they sent over captains 11, 6 and 12 each with their wingmen, they would be here soon, but this was too soon even for them.

"Treat them as hostiles." Crusher nodded for Rin and bunkered itself down charging the cannon's on its shoulders letting loose and tearing up the ground in front of them. A large explosion came from where she shot, the explosion produced too much heat for her to get a reading in that area.

"I hit, can not confirm anything though the aftermath is playing with my sensors." Rin's Suit slowly picked itself back up from the ground only to feel a harsh thump in her chest that knocked her on her back.

"Miss me purple face?"

* * *

**PA: Is round 2 going to happen? Will Sakura escape her captors? Until next time my lovely readers.**


	4. Numbers

**PA: Now I know a lot of you are waiting to find out who is where in this fanfiction, I will tell you right now Naruto appears (for real) in the next chapter, until then enjoy.**

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Naruto let out a groan from here he sat in the tree, the pinkette turning her head up to see him move his bangs from his vision. "Are you really just going to lay there and take this Sakura-chan? I thought you were a fighter like me." His voice sounded down trodden as he gave her a frown.

"I tried Naruto, there is just nothing I can d-" She was cut off by a small thud in front of her, it was a tiny pebble, smooth enough to skip across a surface of water.

"The Sakura I knew swore to become the best, to stand beside me, no matter how hard the path was, we were going to make the world a better place, one where kids like us could be happy." Naruto dropped down from the tree and landed in front of her holding his hand out. "Are you still the same person I knew or have you strayed from what you were?"

Cautiously she stretched her hand out and met his feeling it warmly wrap around her own. "Theres the Sakura-chan I know, now how are you going to get out of this mess?" He placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a quick smile. "I'll be waiting for you to catch up Sakura-chan." He slowly faded away his body leaning forward and dispersing as it should have hit hers.

Sakura slowly raised her hand to her lips, did he just kiss her?

* * *

Her body was stiff inside the suit, she didn't even know how long she had been in here, thanks to her systems still being linked to her suit, she had no need for the bathroom nor did her hunger come across as quickly. It still did nothing to ease her boredom.

She flicked the switch to turn her voice on to the outside world. "So... what is this Zero going to do to me?" The large Suit wielding an absurdly long blade gave her a small chuckle.

"If you are lucky he will ask you some questions knock you out and drop you off in some far off place for you to make your way back to your home. On the other hand though, never seen a Fire company Merc leave our walls." Sakura stiffened in her Suit, still being carried by the smaller crimson one, her rifle still out of her grasp.

"Zabuza-kun we are almost back to base right?" The large man nodded and waved his arms out wide motioning to the cave they were in.

"This was one of the first roads made back to base, only a place the officers know about, in all honesty it is a double edged sword though, enter during the wrong time and you will find yourself stuck with lava flowing from the walls. It is its own defence and it's why I am not phased about the hostage seeing it." He stated with conviction as the tunnel opened up and showed a large hall that put the garage of squad 7 to shame. "Let me be the first to say this pinky, welcome to your new home for some time, get used to it and try not to step on anyones toes."

She frowned inside her suit and found herself being tossed onto the ground. "Kami you are heavy girl, I am surprised my arm didn't drop off." Ameyuri stretched her arms out to prove a point.

"Haku I am tasking you with writing the report and explaining the hostage when Zero-sama comes back, Ameyuri show the girl to the bathrooms, no doubt as soon as she desyncs with her suit she will need them, I well I will be in my room resting because I know I am going to cope shit over this." He waved them all off and ventured down a long hall, people moving out of his way and bowing as he passed them.

He swung his door open and let out a long groan at who was seated behind his work desk. "Did you find yourself a new pet, or are you trying to bribe my Zero-kun again?" Her fingers were laced together as her head upon them, her cold eyes boring into him, freezing him on the spot. His form was shaky but he slowly found himself being able to control more and more of his body.

"Two-sama, I-I she is merely a hostage, a means to gather more information about something we stand against, if she is given to me as a pet I shall take the proper care of her, ultimately it is up to Zero-sama as to what happens with her." He was nervous, there was something about this women that always made him feel like prey under the gaze of a predator

"Oh that is good Zabuza-chan I wouldn't want to think you were plotting against my Zero-kun, or try to steal my man from me... I would have to kill you then." He was a mouse that had been cornered by a cat, his tail stuck under its paws.

"Is there anything I can do for you Two-sama?" He gave her a low bow trying to show that he was not afraid as he raised to look at her again. The blonde haired female behind the desk gave a sweet smile as she looked across at him.

"mmhmmm, where is my Zero-kun?" Zabuza paled, he now understood why they man liked to get away from the base so often.

* * *

Zero groaned watching as the other captains picked up Kakashi, it would seem that him playing with his 'food' was not such a good idea. He Fu and Gaara found themselves surrounded on all side, he slowly looked to his two companions and pulled a pistol from kami knows where on his Suit and pointed it at Falcon, it would seem he had heard Kakashi's distress call just as the captains had. "I assume you are not going to leave?" He heard some snarls as his response, he gave a small sigh from inside his suit.

His daggers were formed into the spear that was held tightly in his right hand, the large pistol in the other, its barrel glowing a bright orangey red. "I will remove you from the path then, I wish for you to remember that this was your own doing." He fired the gun at Kakashi's suit but to everyone from the fire companies surprise nothing happened. "If you captains will kindly follow me I believe our subordinates would like some room to fight." Obito went along with the captains, everyone knew that he was of captain class but would not leave Squad 7 to be promoted.

Zero left the area the captains following behind him, Fu laughing at the scene, she pointed her finger at the remnants in front of her and Gaara. "Your captains are all going to lose. Not even numbers can help them against my Onii-chan." She proclaimed loudly and tossed a orb of some kind around in her other hand. "See Onii-chan left us here to deal with you because he knows we can do this, he trained us to be the bestest." She tossed the small orb into the air watching as it split and formed a ludicrous amount of ice cold smoke, the fire company suit's thermals were useless inside of it as the Numbers adjusted the temperature of their suits to match it.

"It's a winter wonderland, I know someone who wants to cuddle up with you." Rin frantically looked around in the cloud of smoke, she heard the sound of metal grinding against metal, she recoiled in shook as she was kicked out of the cloud, looking down at her chest she saw a satchel on her chest, it quickly burst sending a large shock through her suit rendering it useless for the time being. The pale green Suit landed in front of her and tilted its head to the side as it crouched down to look at her. "Hehe, guess I am still too fast for you purple face." The grinding noise stopped and a shadow started moving towards them, Fu didn't even need to turn around to know it was Gaara.

As if nature itself new the very short fight was over a breeze swept through the area and cleared away the frosty mist showing a pile of Suits strawn all around the place their cockpits still intact but their limbs removed and ground down to nothing. "Fu-sama should we go and assist Zero-sama?" The pale green suit spun on its feet and looked right back at Gaara.

"ITS FU-NEE, and not he will be fine, I actually think he may be angry if we interrupted his play time." Sandstorm mimicked Gaara's actions and gave a small nod. "But lets go watch, see ya later purple face." Fu and Gaara took off in the same direction that Zero had earlier. Leaving Rin laying on the ground frozen and stuck inside of her own Suit, it was the second time she had been bested by the little girl, this really did nothing to ease the fear that she had grown weak in this time of peace.

* * *

"Captain of Squad 6, Uchiha Itachi." He was using a modified version of the Uchiha's Raven Suit, it was the same suit everyone in their clan used, sans Obito. But like Obito's it had the sharingan installed, a highly advanced computer system that estimates the most likely way your opponent will move based on the energy flowing through the Suit's limbs. It was advanced and was kept a secret from the other clans, but they had done the same for their secrets as well so it was all fair as far as he was concerned.

The Raven was lean and mostly built for agility and striking fast, it could shrug a few hits before it started to decrease in performance, he held a Katana in his right hand and a ballistic SMG in the other, a small collar of feathers sprouted from its neck, all doused in an rich obsidian colour, having a small shine to them, while the Suit itself was painted a rich Onyx with trims of abyss purple, it had a narrow visor for Itachi to see from which was a red in colour.

"Captain Might Gai of Squad 11." He was known as the Green Beast of Fire Company, like his name would suggest his Suit was a deep green, orange legs and arms, it was a front line class, it's shell was thick and would be near impossible for a normal pilot to punch through, It was neither streamline nor was it bulky, it sat comfortable in the middle large armoured fists and feet brandishing spikes showed what its main type of weapon was. Its cockpit was granted view by a piece of glass with a V shape outlining it.

"Captain Sarutobi Asuma of Squad 12, the boy of Sarutobi Hiruzen aka The God of Merc's." His Suit was Ashen Grey in colour with a onyx trim. It's shoulders were thick and made of layered, tempered steel, it would seem that he ducked in and let his shoulders take the majority of the damage. It was bulky but the large thrusters on its back suggested that it used the weight for momentum, he took notice of the large blades that slipped over the Suit's knuckles, they were for all intents and purposes large, overly large trench knives. The Suits head wore a sagely crowl which made no sense to Zero, maybe it was a part of the Sarutobi clan tradition?

"Captain Hatake Kakashi and Vice Captain Uchiha Obito of Squad 7. Fire Company must really be after my head." His tone was amused it was something the captains picked up on quickly as they readied themselves.

(I wrote this fight while listening to "Points of Authority" by Linkin Park, I found it rather fitting.)

" I will ask you one last time, step aside I have no quarrel with you as individuals, I just do not agree with the system you all foll-" His words were cut off as Asuma jumped forward and lashed out with his knives only for Zero to spin his large spear in one hand and brush him off to the side.

"Interrupting someone when they are speaking is rude, is that the kind of manners they are teaching at that pathetic excuse for an Academy nowadays?" With a small boost from K-K's thrusters Zero narrowly dodged a harsh kick from Gai, only to come face to face with Itachi and Obito who tried their best to hold him in place as Kakashi's suit started to surge with electricity, Zero smirked inside of his Suit and prepared the mental countdown watching as Kakashi ran towards him seeing the drastic increase in heat levels from the man Suit.

Zero quickly flicked the legs of his suit up and slammed them into the Uchiha's Suits propelling them towards Kakashi, his Suit had reached danger point now but the bullet Zero shot him with disabled the heat sensor while it slowly burned into the metal of the Suit, if it was not gotten rid of quickly then it could burn a Suit from the inside out.

The arms blew off of Kakashi's Suit telling him all he needed to know, it would seem that the caretaker of the Suit was making changes to it. "It looks like someone takes the meaning 'warm up' seriously." Zero's thrusters roared and he met Asuma with haste and a blinding flash, using the staff part of his spear he slapped Asuma to the side quickly dodging a shot from the Falcon, he grimaced, since when did Falcon have a pulse cannon?

Zero put the pistol away and held his spear out in front blocking Gai from continuing while he shot his left arm back and caught the fist of Asuma, with a quick flick the spear was moved to his armpit and his now free right hand snapped around the wrist of one Might Guy, a quick burst of his thrusters later the trio were spinning before two Suits were sent flying away from K-K.

"We have the number advantage Zero, you can not keep this up forever!" The Uchiha's exclaimed before glaring at one another, even though they hailed from the same clan they were both seen as completely different and almost always disagreed. Zero smirked from inside his suit as he stretched out his arms, his spear dropping towards the ground before he flicked it back up to his hands with one of his legs. He gave his neck a quick roll and looked towards the group moving his spear behind his back and motioning for them to bring it with his left hand, that was poised in front of him ready to strike.

"You are but five drops of water against a stone, no matter how you look at it you will never win... not in this lifetime anyway. Plus you say you have me outnumbered but yet you come at me in two's at the most, atleast make this interesting." Obito drew two blades from the wings on his back, Itachi drawing his Katana's while both Asuma and Gai got ready to fight, Kakashi had to sit on the sidelines having already been taken out of the fight, it was insulting and degrading he would find something to do.

The four converged on him and he let his eyes close a look of pleasure spreading across his face as they shot open and he slammed his arms down cables flying out and attaching to the suits that were closing the distance, his thrusters kicked on and he flew into the air, the cables growing tight as the others watched at what he was trying to achieve. "You are a fool, no Suit can lift four others."

His head shook from side to side. "Such insolence, you know nothing of the ancient Suits nor the power they held, I shall show you but a taste, I hope you learn quickly." His arms and legs spread out and all kicked into gear thrusters bursting from each of them slowly but surely lifting the others from the ground, the panic was evident in their voices, he gave a small laugh and cut the cables, no use in wasting any more energy than he had to.

The Four from Fire Company dropped to the ground, feeling the strain their suits fought against with the landing they shakily got to their feet and looked at the one still floating in the air. "Gaze upon Kage-Kiba, your out of date cores can never hope to obtain this power." He entered a free fall towards the ground and the others were shocked at what he was planning before his thrusters kicked on meters from the ground giving enough power to slow his descent down to the speed of a jump as his feet hit the ground.

They did not stay there for long though as his Suit flew forward at speeds that only the Uchiha could dream to keep up with, Gai and Asuma moved to intercept only for the Uchiha's to fly past them their blades drawn in hopes of meeting K-K head on. At the last moment before impact, they both activated their side jets moving them just out of his main path and bringing their blades to the side as they passed, if you could of seen their faces shocked would be all you could say as their blades bounced off and K-K moved forward like nothing had happened heading straight for Asuma and Gai.

He split his spear into its dagger form right before impact quickly slashing an arm and leg from both Suits in the flash of an eye, he kicked off the ground dodging a blast from Kakashi, it would seem the man activated a hidden function on his suit as a cannon was now sprouted out of his chest. "Using your own comrades as bait for an attack, how very cruel of you Kakashi. Let me show you an attack."

K-K's dart launcher sprung to life and started zipping in all directions a few darts flying out and landing in the ground around the Suits, Zero clapped his Suits hands together and smiled striking a pose as a large cloud of dust covered the area. Switching his thermals on he spotted Fu and Gaara watching him and fought the urge to sigh, he quickly zipped through the cloud and met the Uchiha's quickly cutting the Raven's legs off and crushing on of its arms.

His sights switched over to Obito, his thrusters flicked on and he grabbed the Suit carrying it with him out of the cloud, with a gentle toss he through Falcon in front of him, time seemed to slow for everyone as Falcon hovered for a second while Kage-Kiba spun in the air quickly going feet first into the chassis of Falcon and sending them both to the ground, the small black Suit standing above the silver one, Zero lent down and touched the cockpit of Falcon his hands wrapping around it. "Let me show you the power of a Rasen Core." His voice was quiet so that only Obito would hear him. With a quick pull the cockpit of Falcon was removed and tossed to the side, Obito quickly turning off his Suit as to not overload the small area he was now confined in.

"Thanks for the warm up, but I am bored now, Fu, Gaara lets go I have done what I needed to here." The two mentioned still in their Suits dropped down next to Zero before the trio turned and walked away like nothing had happened.

"Rin, you there?" There was a lot of static but he could hear her voice of Sorts trying to give a response, Kakashi opened his cockpit and climbed out the other captains following his lead, they could not pilot them in that state, their was not a chance in hell of anyone being able to move from the ground correctly when they were all missing limbs... or a body in one case.

* * *

"That was a waste of time, their technology is far too inferior to even be an issue to us, at this rate we will accomplish what we wish without any major problems." Zero moved swiftly through the forest foregoing the cave entrance knowing it would be deadly at this time even to his Suit.

"That means closer to your goals right Zero-nii?" Fu questioned happily, it was no surprise to either of them that she would be happy, she got to blow up a building and fight 'purple face' again however brief the encounter was.

"That it does Fu, I will be one step closer to my desirable world." His voice held such conviction that it captivated the mint haired girl, they quickly entered through the side of a mountain it opening just wide enough for them to fit in single file before closing behind them hiding all traces of them being their to begin with.

The group made their way to the garage and quickly stepped out of their suits, Zero giving a small frown as he saw the scratch on Kage-Kiba's waist, it would not take long but it was still a hassle. Fu dropped down from her suit and landed in Zero's arms beaming the man a smile. "Ta Onii-chan." Zero gently place her down onto the ground and roughed up her hair.

"I wonder how the others went." With that thought in mind he made his way through the underground caverns that were the size of a small city hidden in the mountain, away from the world and its troubles. It was a city made the way he wanted, the civilians had equal rights to the mercs and worked together with one another to get jobs done. He paused in front of the doors that lead to the captains section and rested his hand against the door, his body still needed to be fixed properly, he was still feeling a little bit of pain in each step, possibly a broken rib or a fractured one.

With a gentle push the door opened and heads turned towards him, Haku slowly walked forward and stopped in front of him giving a small bow. "There is someone you may want to see Zero-sama." Her voice was calm and caused the leader to tilt his head to the side at the statement. "We aquired a hostage during the last assignment and now she resides in the base with us waiting for you to decide what to do."

Zero nodded his head thoughtfully and mused over what should be done. "Let me get changed my clothes are still a mess, afterwards can you show me to her?" Haku gave a small bow and moved off to the side taking a seat on one of the couches that were stationed in front of a TV.

"I shall be waiting for your return." Her gentle voice met his ears, with that he strode further through the halls giving a small nod of his head to the captains and their wingmen, it did not take him long to come to his door, he pushed it open and walked through making his way to the bathroom, it was a quick shower, mostly to get the dirt and dust off of his person from the building incident back in wave.

With a towel wrapped loosely around his waist he walked back into his bedroom, it was not as lavish as some people would expect, a queen double for his bed with a nightstand on its right hand side, at the foot of the bed was a trunk for his possessions while to the left of the bed against the wall a few feet away lay his cupboards filled to the brim with more outfits like the one that had been destroyed.

Mostly everything was in place, mostly, sitting in the middle of his bed was a blonde woman, one he was all too familiar with. "Yugito what are you doing in my room?" A towel was hung over his head hiding his hair and shadowing his eyes. It didn't mean that he could ignore the fact that someone was in his space.

"I just wanted to be the first person to welcome you home Zero-kun." She purred out. She was clad in her bathrobe, was being the keyword for as she stepped forward it fell away and revealed her figure to her leader, her hips swaying as she moved forward tracing a finger over his lips. "Did you miss me?" Her face was rather close to his it was something that he had noticed.

"I would rather get changed and see to the new person that was brought in, yes I did miss your ability to rile me up even when I am at my calmest but for now I do not have time to play these games, get dressed, if you wish to spend more time with me you can accompany with the tasks I have planned out." His voice was like steel instantly cutting through all the emotion in the room.

"Hai Zero-kun, I will be waiting in the lounge." She chirped quickly and snuck a kiss on his cheek before running out of the room, Zero shaking his head at the sight. Yugito, he had found her on the borders of the land of Lightning, a group of mercs chasing after her, he could tell they were mercs even without their suits, each of them was wearing a squad uniform for the Lightning company. The blonde had been beaten and chased for who knows how long, he was able to save her before anything got worse, now because of that deed she believes that her chastity belongs to him, she has gotten into the habit of reminding him whenever she can.

He let out a small sigh and opened his cupboard pulling out a new leather hooded jacket with Zero on its breast plate, a pair of jeans, some boxers and a muscle top, quickly putting the outfit on he frowned when he couldn't find any socks nor could he find a new pair of boots, he tossed that thought aside and just walked out of his room down to the lounge where Haku and Yugito were chatting quietly.

Their heads turned to see him both bodies quickly getting up and giving a small bow. "Zero-sama, let me lead the way, Two-sama has already told me she will be joining us." Haku dipped her head and Zero moved to the door Yugito filling into his shadow, he gave a quick twist of the knob and waved Haku to lead the way down the concrete halls, the lights in the roof shining brightly, his feet scuffing along the ground lazily with his stride, a pair of eyes watching him intently from behind.

Thankfully or regrettably depending on who you asked the walk did not take to long and Zero found his eyes widen a little at the person inside the room. "What is your name?" He hid all nervousness from his voice. Her head lifted causing her pink hair to move flap around and her green eyes gazed across his form.

"H-haruno Sakura." Her voice was shaky, the man in front of her was infamous, as far as she knew there was not a good bone in his body.

"Hmm, did your captor give you adequate care?" She gave him a hesitant nod "So, you will be my shadow until I decide what to do with you, seeing as you are not a member of our organisation you may call me Orutan." He brought his hood down showing his dark brown locks and a pair of jade eyes That bore straight through the pinkette. "Well lets get you a room for now." He waved her to follow as he turned out of the room.

* * *

**PA: Not exactly what you were expecting eh? I shall leave this here for now, like always chuck us a review and let me know what you thought and how you think the story is going, until next time.**


	5. Naruto

**This is the chapter so many of you have been waiting for, I shall not spoil it for ya though. I am sorry this took so long to get out but I got a little uhhh distracted? Yeah lame excuse I know but in my time away I brainstormed like crazy and have many ideas for new stories after SiT and SD are done:D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, If I did, there would not be as many fillers unless they were all hot spring epps, those fillers are ok? *Jiraya Gives a thumbs up***

* * *

Zero let out a groan as he stirred from his sleep, he instantly noticed he was not alone and frowned when he caught the scent of his visitor. He moved his now blonde hair out of his vision showing his ocean blue eyes to any who would look. "Seth you are not a very good guard dog if you keep letting her in."

There was a small whimper from the foot of his bed as a large black furred wolf with cyan coloured eyes popped his head up to look at his master before putting it back down on the ground and going back to sleep. "Lazy dog, also Yugito I know you are not asleep... why do you keep sneaking in here?"

The blonde that had wrapped herself in his arms and snuggled into his chest looked up at him with her brown eyes blinking at him as a frown formed on her face. "I know it is belittling of me, but if I have to do this everyday just to feel loved then I will." He closed his eyes and frowned at her.

"I do not know how to love Yugito. Even though you deserve it, I simply do not know how to give it to you." He looked down at her and saw tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "No tears, I hate crying." He stated as he got out of bed and headed to the bathroom, leaving her behind as she clenched up his sheets in her hands and slammed her fists down onto the bed spooking Seth.

"THEN LOVE ME NARUTO!" She screamed out to him from where she sat tears already running down her face. The blonde now known to be Naruto shook his head as he heard her yell. Once she had quietened down to stifled sobs his soft voice broke through the barrier between them.

"I already told you... I don't know how." The water for his shower turned on not a moment later. Yugito moved around frantically in his bed before throwing the sheets off of the bed causing Seth to growl as they fell on top of him. She was clad in lacy purple lingerie, showing off her figure and bringing out the blonde in her hair.

She shifted around in her room looking for where she put her robe earlier in the morning. It had become routine since that pinkett arrived a week ago, every morning after showering and drying herself off she would sneak into Naruto's room and cuddle with him while he slept for a few hours, savouring every moment until he woke up and brushed the entire event off.

Yugito knew what he was like, but that was part of the reason she was so captivated by him, finding her robe she quickly put it on and tied it up turning around just in time as Naruto exited from the bathroom water dripping down his now brown hair.

His brown eyes meeting hers before she studied his body burning it once again into her mind. "Why don't you just tell _her _who you really are?" The dirty-blonde spat out, she hated how he hid behind the face of another, she missed him, she wanted him, even if it was just to hold her while she slept she wanted him to love her back.

She could feel the pain coming in her heart at how he went to such lengths for the pinkett yet he couldn't even try for her. "She is an old friend, I do not know what I mean to her and I would hate for it to affect her choice. That is why I play Orutan." It was a simple anagram, something he knew Sakura would be able to solve if she really thought about it. Naruto chucked on a pair of boxes followed by some black tracksuit pants, they were soft and cozy, he felt like having a lazy day today, a long-sleeved T-shirt was chucked on over the top it was a dull grey and a little baggy meaning he could roll up the sleeves past his elbows.

A pair of tags hung loosely around his neck, M.N. and K.U. were printed on them, the tags shone being made of sterling silver and kept in near mint condition. They were held dear to him, he lifted the tags up and gave them a quick kiss before bending over and putting on his shoes and socks and heading down the hall leaving behind a confused, angry and heartbroken Yugito.

* * *

Sakura looked at the room she was given a week ago, it was strange she was treated like a normal person here and not a hostage, she had a small foot locker, a desk, her own bathroom and even a small dining area. She had just finished preparing for the day when a knock made her turn towards her door. "Just a moment." She called out hearing a small grunt as her reply, quickly running a brush through her hair she placed it down and headed towards the door opening it to see 'Orutan' standing there waiting for her.

Naruto quickly noticed she was in a tight red muscle top and tracksuit pants, it would seem someone else thought a lazy day was in order. With a kind smile he motioned for her to follow as he moved down the halls towards the mess hall.

She had quickly found that the Number's base of operation was hidden inside a city that was hidden inside a mountain. Even though it was hidden away from the world the small city thrived, large lights lined the tall roof and shone down UV rays allowing for plants to grow as if they were a part of the outside world. People moved to the side and quickly bowed to 'Zero-sama' praising him for the smallest of things.

She found it odd, he seemed so calm and friendly, she could hardly believe he was the mass murdering terrorist that Fire Company said he was. Sakura was a little too caught up in her train of thought and had not noticed that Zero had stopped causing her to knock herself over. The brown-haired man slowly turned to face her with question in his eyes.

"What are you doing down there Sakura?" He extended a hand out to her which she took with a slight tint of pink across her cheeks as she met his brown eyes. Brown eye's that seemed to be so full of life and hope.

"Uh thanks, I guess I should watch where I am going shouldn't I?" 'Orutan' tilted his head to the side in confusion at what she said. "You honestly didn't feel me run into you?"

"Nah it may not look like it but my body is really sturdy." Zabuza who was within hearing distance scoffed at the proclamation.

"You can go toe to toe in that body against diesel core Suits, I think 'sturdy' is an understatement." Sakura shook her head in disbelief thinking maybe it was just a subordinate trying to suck up to their boss.

"Slower Spin drives is what I can handle now, anything that moves above bruiser pace or weighs in that class I can not defend against." Sakura just scoffed, a human standing against a Suit was unheard of, it was physically impossible. Zabuza just sighed at her stroke of stubborn headedness.

"Well it is wednesday today, so if you don't want to take my word for it just wait until after breakfast. He is training the recruits." Zero let out a small smile as the group entered the mess hall, the 'Number's' having already entered and were eating quietly with their teams, all sans for 1, Sakura had met them all but that one.

It was odd, no one spoke of 1 and no one really noticed she was never there... yes she Sakura had heard Orutan talking to her over a communication device, she sounded around her own age, it was kind of scary how highly ranked she was. The breakfast was simple, eggs toast and sausages, it was rather fatty for a breakfast but after seeing how hard these people trained she could honestly say that it didn't matter.

A grumpy blonde stood next to Orutan, Sakura learnt early on that this was Yugito and getting between her and Zero was like asking to be put down, Sakura felt sorry for the blonde though, she saw that her feelings were not returned but no one dared to question it.

What she was watching was pure stupidity, one of the recruits moved his suit into the training arena, she saw Zero give his officers a small nod as he walked to the center and gave a bow to the suit as it bowed back both taking a stance. Zero pulled some strange-looking Katana from his arm and held it tight.

The much larger Suit brung its blade down right ontop of Zero the impact created a dust cloud, instantly she thought he was dead, she heard the suit pushing harder and what she saw blew her mind apart. Zero was standing there with his one arm holding the Katana raised yawning and holding the larger blade in place.

"I told you he could." Zabuza said smugly not too far from her causing her to nod her head dumbly as he vanished for a moment appearing on the Suits arm and stabbing his blade through the outer shell nicing some of the circuitry inside. Sakura saw sparks start to spring from the wound showing the pilot pushing it further and further.

"STOP!" She roared out Orutan looked towards her for a moment noticing that it wasn't directed at him, he was glad she knew when a Suit was pushing beyond its normal limits. With a quick yank of his blade he short circuited the Suit causing it to power down. Zero back flipped form the arm and landed on the ground putting his blade back into his arm and joining the others like nothing had happened.

"He fails." No arguments were made between the Numbers. They talk his words as law, it was not always this way when they were in the halls and off duty they were able to bicker with one another like normal people, but when it came to Suits and new pilots Zero had the final say. "Sakura, were you an officer in the Fire Company?" His question seemed innocent enough so she shook her head sadly, it was still shocking her that his body was able to stand toe to toe with a Suit... even if it was of a lower grade.

"I was a new recruit for Squad 7." Zero's eyes perked up a little at the mention of that squad, she now had his attention.

"I heard they never quite recovered from the loss of Minato and Kushina. How was it like there?" He made an effort to make sure his tags were still hidden, he noticed Sakura seemed to get suspicious of his questions and put his hands up defensively. "I understand, you don't want to say anything that could be used against them. Well I am going to be working on my Suit for the remainder of the day, now you know I can't let you create your own but I can let you play around with some of the gear down there... as long as you are under supervision of course." He saw the questioning look in her eyes and gave a small laugh. "What? Its better than dying of boredom right?"

With a small smile on her face she shook her head with a light laugh. Orutan, he was so easy to get along with for her, it was like she already knew so much about him.

* * *

Hours had passed and Sakura was still going through some of the designs her eyes wide at the prospect of what they were making in their hidden base. She heard someone clear their throat behind her and turned to see Orutan wiping some grease from his face. "That rifle that was with your Suit."

She nodded her head showing she knew what he was talking about. "What about it?"

Zero picked up a damp towel from nearby and ran it through his hair, a little surprised at the metal shavings he pulled out and the amount of blood. He didn't think he had been hit by that much when he was working on project 'Omega'. "The drain to power it is much to high for your Suits core, after the third shot you would have started to fry your systems... we all know what could happen from there."

Sakura grimaced at the though having seen a few people in Squad 7's infirmary after their systems fried while they were still hooked up to the Suit, the twitching and burns, it was not something she wished to experience. "I am sure you were not planning on using it for too long though, it is a faulty weapon after all." He hid the small frown behind a smile as he talked about one of his first creations, it was so shoddy compared to the work he produced now that he almost felt ashamed that Squad 7 still had it.

"How would you know if it is faulty?" The question caught him by surprise, he gave a small laugh, he could tell her but that would ruin the purpose as posing as Orutan in the first place. He would just have to tell her what was wrong with it.

"It's calibrated wrong, it draws way to much power from your Suit per shot and anything less than a spin drive could not use it effectively. It has a massive kick back making me think there was no thought about a counter balance being installed or its maker did not have time to get around to it, not to mention the amount of radiation it puts off would be enough to kill a human if they fired it without the suit, even though the trigger is so stiff and it weighs too much for that to even be possible." He took a deep breath once he was done with his explanation and saw the now worried look in the pinkett's eyes.

"I can have someone do a scan for radiation poisoning if you wish, even though I doubt you have been affected, I mean you only fired it what 3 maybe 4 times right?" She shakily gave him a nod. "I will have it scheduled for tomorrow afternoon then. Hey can you hit the lights as you are leaving I am going to take a shower quickly?"

Sakura snorted at his question. "I thought I needed to be supervised?" Zero pointed at a camera in the top of the roof as it circled around taking in its surroundings.

"You are." She nodded to him and he gave her his thanks as he left the room and headed over to the shower finishing quickly and heading to the observation level above Kage-Kiba, watching as Sakura started packing her notes away. An almost unnoticeable green tint entered his eyes showing his activated night vision as the lights turned off.

"He left the TV on." Sakura mused to herself, she strode over and picked up the remote and hitting the off button, with that almost all light faded from the room, only the markings of her exit were visible, she had scouted out ahead and saw she had a clear path so it shocked her when after her second step she ran into something hard and metal. "Oww." She cutely whined out as she rubbed her forehead. "What did I hit?"

She hadn't heard anything move let alone feel anything come so close to her, red lights flicked on and shone down at her, looking up she quickly realised her mistake, they weren't lights they were eyes. She was looking at Kage-Kiba in the flesh, only it was impossible its pilot was not in the cockpit so how did it move, how was it even running.

The large Suit bent down and pointed at the remote before shifting his finger towards where the television was his eyes lighting up the path. Sakura pushed down the bile that was raising in her throat, even if she was in a Suit she had heard the estimated statistics that Obito had on Kage-Kiba... she stood no chance. Doing the only thing she could think may save her she shifted back over and picked up the remote and turned the TV back on, the large Suit looked at her for a moment before returning to its dock and sitting in what looked like somethings lap but the rest of its body was missing.

"Most people freak right out when they first find out he is sentient." Her head snapped around quickly and saw Orutan standing there with a goofy smile on his face as the TV flickered in his eyes.

"Believe me... I _am_ freaked... how? How is it even possible?" Her legs were shaky, Orutan noticed this and motioned for her to take a seat as he flicked the lights back on, he gave a small wave to Kage-Kiba who gave a two-fingered one back.

"Because I didn't need a Suit, I needed a partner, meet number 0-1 Kage-Kiba." His hand extended over towards the Suit in question, said mech was now clearly ignoring him and watching a movie about warfare. "His Systems are top of the line and integrated into his core, he can learn and think as we do, meaning when you fight me and Kage, you are really fighting two minds working together not just a pilot and a Suit." Sakura nodded dumbly at Orutan.

"I think I need to lay down." Zero nodded and let her leave, he quickly turned on his heels and looked at his partner, the large Suit tilted its head to the side.

"You don't feel like talking?"

"I will when you tell her your name, I can see you still feel for her Naruto." The brown-haired boy shook his head and frowned.

"I just wish I knew what I felt." He found it strange talking to something that held no facial expressions, then again most people would think he was strange for talking to a Suit.

"You are a genius you will figure it out in time, how is Omega coming along?" Naruto shifted where he stood in thought.

"It is good, once Gamma is finished I will just need the second part of your core." KK nodded at him while Naruto turned on his feet and headed to the exit. "I will see you tomorrow buddy, want me to change the channel before I go?" The Suit shook its head and motioned towards the TV, when Naruto looked over he saw the gunfire and explosions giving an exasperated sigh he shook his head and left the room bumping into a shell-shocked Sakura standing outside the door, her mouth wide open and looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"N-naruto?" She whispered out, he gave a small sigh and his hair filtered back to its normal blonde colour with his eyes turning back to blue, she gasped at his appearance before running forward and crashing into his chest sobbing.

He gently stroked her hair trying to calm the crying girl, meanwhile cursing KK mentally, the bastard had heat vision, he knew she was there. "Yeah its me Sakura. It's Naruto." Her emerald orbs were stricken with tears when she looked up causing Naruto to feel something in his chest that he hadn't felt in some time.

"W-why did you leave? Why are you fighting what you swore to protect? Why did you leave me all alone? She slammed her fists desperately against his chest as she let everything she had bottled in out staining his grey shirt.

Naruto took a deep breath and let out an even longer sigh. "I am sorry Sakura, you would not understand." She shook her head trying to drown his words out.

"Then make me Naruto! I have missed you so much, I don't want you to leave again." Her fists had bawled his shirt up inside them as she clenched her eyes shut.

"Clean up and meet me in the Officer lounge. I will discuss everything there." She looked at him in shock as he slowly pulled himself from her grasp and walked away, an announcement came over the speakers not to long later calling all of the Number's to the lounge. Doing as he said she slowly walked back to her room and cleaned away the mess she had made of herself.

* * *

(This will be done again in order at the bottom of the chapter so it is easier to remember who is who.)

Han was a large man, sadly no one knew what he looked like, he was always covered from head to toe in his grey and silver pilot suit, he strongly refused taking off his helmet in the company of others. He was Number 5. His wingman was an older man by the name of Roshi, his hair was a bright red that made him look younger than he seemed, both were outcasts from Earth Company both currently were leaning against the far wall of the room.

A silver-haired teen was seated on the couch, with a flick of his wrist he pushed his glasses up, this irked his wing-girl to no end a red-haired teen that had more than once tried to rape Naruto. Their names with Kabuto and Karin respectively, Kabuto holding the rank of 10 and was in charge of research and was one of the lead scientists working on 'Omega'.

Yugara was a baby-faced old man, he looked to be around 12-13 when really he was closer to Roshi's age, because of an accident when he was younger he was completely paralysed, sadly mechanisation was still in its infancy back then. He did not have to ability to control how he looked like Naruto nor was his body as strong as the blonde's. Naruto had offered to fix this many times for him but he felt it was better this way he would not make the same mistake. He held the Number 6 and was seated behind the table with a cup of coffee sitting in front of him. His crew was him and him alone, his fighting style would only have them in the way.

Two well endowed redheads sat with one another, Fuka, formerly a petty thief but when Naruto ran across her and tried her out in a Suit she was a natural this is why she sat in the Number 7 slot with her legs wrapped around her wing-girl and lover Yoko Littner, the more playful of the two as she sat in a mini-skirt with a pair of short spandex shorts underneath. Her chest was barely with strained in a crop top that threatened to burst. Fuka was wearing something very similar only she wore a tight white shirt that was borderline seethrough. Both wore a pair of long knee-length boots with a slight heel.

A redheaded male sat with a frown clear across his face, his two older siblings standing either side of him, this was Number 4 also known as Gaara, his team all wore the pilot uniform sans the helmet under his orders saying uniform was important, his temper was even shorter than he was. Kankuro and Temari both knew he could be more than a little touchy at times but loved him nonetheless, this was why they chose to be his wings and help him through the battle when it was needed.

3, he was special, he was strong enough to battle 1 for her position but wanted to stay 3 as it rhymed with his name, Killer Bee. He was a large man of darker skin, he was clad in a business Suit with a pair of sunglasses giving him a very bouncer feel about him. His wingmen were Omoi and Karui the brother sister duo, some wondered if Bee chose their names himself seeing as they rhymed but never questioned it, the majority of the time this team was easy going but when Naruto asked them to do something they handled it with ferocity that only the top 4 could.

Two blonde sat there glaring at Sakura, it was clear she was not in their good books, this would be Yugito, Number 2, and her wing-girl Samui. Samui was more often than not calm and collected but when it came to someone making her older sister unhappy she was more than eager to set their world on fire.

A formal and pricy looking teen sat on the couch with his eyes closed, this was Utakata, number 8. He wore a pair of black slacks and a low-cut, long-sleeved T-shirt that hung loosely from his body while his brown hair his the majority of the left side of his face. On his right Stood Hotaru she was in a formal dress that came down past her knees and hugged her breasts, it was a dark pink of colour that brought out the green in her eyes.

Two large man that carried the same build as Killer Bee sat there with a deep frown on their face, this was Kinkaku and Ginkaku 9 and 9-1 respectively, to the majority of the group though they were known as the gold and silver brothers because of their hairstyles and colours. The both wore a flight jacket and a loose pair of jeans, the collars on their jackets were popped up and passed just over their mouths, it would have covered them had they not left them undone.

Next came the one that captured her Number 11, Momochi Zabuza. Momochi Haku and Ringo Ameyuri being his wing-girls, the wore their standard outfits with skirts and Shirts for the girls while Zabuza wore a pair of jeans and a muscle top, he gave Sakura a sadistic smile before turning to the door as someone knocked against it. Naruto moved quickly and opened it shocking Sakura to the core with who was behind it.

In walked Number 1, with her pride still standing strong, it rubbed Zabuza the wrong way at how she was always able to appear like she was parading everywhere she went. Her raven hair fell to the middle of her back with long bangs framing her face before resting on top of her chest that was made to go with her dancer like figure. "Uchiha Izumai reporting for duty." She would find out later that this was Sasuke twin sister that was tossed away because she was not male.

"Now that we are all here, I will explain to you all why I brought the Numbers out of hiding. I understand some of you already know and others are just here for a good time." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"We are coming out into the open to try to save humanity, my father had a theory and everything so far is proving it right, this will force us to work alongside The 9, but it is to stop the invasion." The room went quiet Zabuza would be the one to break that though.

"Stop joking bud." He gave a nervous laugh that no one followed causing him to quieten down very quickly.

"I am not joking, there a forces that are outside our reach that are coming here, Namikaze Minato intercepted the plan by accident, his notes will be left on this table for those of you who wish to go over them, I just ask that you do not tarnish them as they are all that I have left of my father." A large gulp went around the room as he placed the pile of notebooks down, Yugito quickly picked up one and flicked through the first few pages finding it too advanced for her to read.

"I do not know if they are connected to the Akatsuki that has started to rise or not but either way we will stop both threats." There was a firm nod from all in the room, some were still put out by working with The 9 but none more so than Naruto he would have to stand by the killer of his parents to see this world did not come to an end.

* * *

**Organised Team List so far...**

**Team Zero**

0= Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto

0-1= Kage-Kiba

0-2= Fu

**Team 1**

1= Uchiha Izumai

**Team 2**

2= Nii Yugito

2-1= Nii Samui

**Team 3**

3= Killer Bee

3-1= Omoi

3-2= Karui

**Team 4**

4= Sabaku Gaara

4-1= Sabaku Temari

4-2= Sabaku Kankuro

**Team 5 **

5= Han

5-1= Roshi

**Team 6**

6= Yugara

**Team 7**

7= Fuka

7-1= Littner Yoko

**Team 8**

8= Utakata

8-1= Hotaru

**Team 9**

9= Kinkaku

9-1= Ginkaku

**Team 10**

10= Kabuto

10-1= Karin

**Team 11**

11= Momochi Zabuza

11-1= Ringo Ameyuri

11-2= Momochi Haku

* * *

**Now I hope you guys find that list easier to work with also before I get asked yes Yoko Littner is THE Yoko Littner from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann... I couldn't help myself, as you see there are some free spots in the teams if you have a character from Naruto or another Anime that you think would fit in nicely to one of those slots chuck us a review of a pm and I shall see what I can do :D Until Next time Space Cow Boys**


	6. Pizza Night

**PA: I am back. Yeah it was pretty clear that Naruto was Zero, I was just trying to find the right way to break it to Sakura... using K-K seemed to work well enough plus it allowed me to introduce him... properly at least.**

**net105: Uh I want to say first of all that Uh was not directed at you, I am still trying to figure out the size fully myself, they are not going to be huge huge, but they aren't going to be something tiny. ****I would have to say just to be safe don't expect anything smaller than those Mech's we see at the start of Code Guess.**

**ahmadaziz: How I know about Mech's... most of it in all honesty is guess work that sounds like something that could be used like that. The inner arm and outer arm stuff came from actually wearing a dress suit and seeing that they were made of a different fabric and served a different purpose. Same with computers in a way, your hard-drives are covered by a thin layer of sorts which is then covered by another layer for a more stylish finished plus better protection. Most of the combat related stuff are things that I have either seen in movies or played in a video game that has been adapted in one way or another.**

**Long story short, I am glad it sounds like I know what I am talking about, that's what we aim for right?**

**Also I have read through the characters you guys have posted and have started thinking of ways to work them into the story. Anyway onto the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Three days had passed since Sakura had learnt that Zero was in fact Naruto. One had passed since she finished reading Minato's note about what was to come that had Naruto so worried. She felt torn, between doing what is right and doing what is honorable. "Is this how you felt before you left?" She questioned no one as her back rested against a nearby wall.

She had been told to keep out of trouble as Naruto had some important things to work on that she couldn't be there for. Sakura wondered if that was because she hadn't given him his answer yet, or because she was just inexperienced with what he was doing? A small rumbling was heard she looked down thinking it may be her stomach but then heard voices from down the hall.

"Master Kage you really should feel like eating something soon." That soft yet commanding voice could only belong to one. Uchiha Izumai, the raven-haired girl slowly walked into view pushing some of her long locks over her should to rest on her back. "Ahh Sakura-san. I hope you make the choice your heart tells you. Your bright hair would not suit you being sad." The Uchiha continued moving down the halls a large wolf by her side.

"Pinky will figure it out, just give her time Izumai. Also that was your stomach not mine." The Uchiha must not have heard the voice seeing as she made no changes. Sakura looked around in a panic to find that those words had in fact come from the wolf by Izumai's side. It's black fur making it blend in nicely to the dimly light upper floors of the Number's base. It tiled its head to the side. "My body is currently being worked on. Mechanization... it is such a wonderful thing. The melding between nature and machine defying gods themselves." The Kage gave a small snort from inside of Seth's body as the continued down the hall and faded into the darkness just like everything she had once known.

"Why does everyone here call me Pinky?" It seemed like today was not her day.

"Oi Pinky can you run down to the store and pick us up something for dinner?" This man she knew well, he was barbaric and a real sadist.

"As Long as you intend to pay Eyebrows." She had been told the story of how he lost them... it will teach you not to bet against Naruto. The large man grumbled something that sounded like 'Curse you Naruto.' as he rummaged through his jacket to find his wallet flicking some wads of paper towards Sakura. 5,000 ryo now sat in her hands.

"Make sure it is enough for the Numbers and yourself." He mumbled as he walked out, the way he was about it almost seemed like he had bet against Naruto, again. Sakura found it outstanding how well the group was doing financially considering how little they charged for work.

Their prices were at least half the cost if not 75% what Fire Company would charge for the same job depending on the client. Yet the Numbers were rolling in cash while Fire Company was on the verge of poverty in some of its Squads.

Naruto had told her this was because taxes were issued for people living under their protection instead, plus all suit upgrades came from their owner's pocket. She kind of wondered where all the excess money went they had so many civilians living inside their hidden base almost a million if the last census was accurate.

Sakura had returned less than an hour later with two people helping her to carry the food back to the officers lounge. She didn't exactly find it surprising that they got a discount at the pizza shop. They were using trolleys so they would not have to make multiple trips. Some may find this strange others would think it was a brilliant idea.

The door to the lounge was opened quickly and Sakura found it irritating that the TV was almost always left on, she was moving to turn it off when she saw a tuft of blonde hair crashed out on the couch facing towards the talking box. "Must have worked so hard today eh?" She said to the blonde looking at his sleeping form for a few moments before turning around and reaching for the remote and turning the TV off.

"Who the fuck turned off my shows!" Sakura let out a small girly squeal from the loud voice behind her belonging to Naruto who seemed to instantly fully awake when the television was turned off. With her hand still on the remote she turned it back on watching him flop back down and fall right back asleep.

At Least he was still as random as she remembered. Sadly she would have to wake him up soon otherwise a second blonde would be joining him on the couch.

* * *

She had a few problems with the people here and they all revolved around Naruto. It seemed he was followed by trouble and not the cause of it like Konoha said he was. One of them would be the Uchiha, yes it seemed like she was loyal and thats all there was too it on the outside. Yeah if only she was so simple.

Izumai seemed to this strange master servant fetish that was abundantly clear if you were to catch her around Naruto when she thought no one could see them. Actually that made Sakura kind of sound like a stalker, spying on people... uh what was she becoming now that she was away from Fire Company. Izumai, she was scary as hell, her calm persona was just a mask to hide the demon that lay beneath that wanted to be dominated by her blonde.

_'Did I just call Naruto mine?' _Sakura thought as she scribbled down a new design that she may never get to use. To make it worse she was the highest ranking in the group sans Naruto meaning the others would not speak out against her for fear of retaliation. Now these may just be drunken ramblings from the pinkette, yes she had joined in the 'bar night' in the Officers lounge. She could now say there was no way they were human, the amount they drank, it made her feel sick.

She had asked Zabuza about it and the man laughed, "We drink so that tomorrow is not as painful. All of us here have lost something." Their conversation turned rather depressing after that small exchange as the man picked up a bottle of rum by the neck and proceeded to drain it of its contents. This brought her to her second problem. Nii Yugito. The pinkette visibly recoiled in, well she didn't even know why.

She watched the blonde try to get Naruto stupidly drunk, her plan had been doomed to fail from the start from the looks of things. Naruto went toe to toe with the other Numbers in the drinking game, putting the much larger men down like they were drinking soda. He had let rip a large belch that was rather unbecoming of him, Sakura though thought it was good to see him still acting like a goofball from time to time, no matter how serious things got.

It was these little things that he was able to do even though he was now a figure in the spotlight, him still being himself, maybe that is what drew her to him all those years ago?

But anyway back to that _other _blonde. She managed to irk the pinkette with every little thing she did no matter how small. It was like every move she made was enticing Naruto to jump her where they were. How did one get like that? Why would you want to live like that? Sakura could not see that kind of life being fun.

"ZABUZA I SWEAR TO KAMI IF YOU TURN THAT OFF I WILL KICK YOUR ASS." Sakura jumped from her seat at Naruto's yell, him, Zabuza, Han and Bee had started sparing half an hour ago, this lead to a few things. One the music became really loud as Naruto wanted a beat to 'dance' to. It would seem Naruto's mix cd was in thus You're Going Down by some band called Sick Puppies was playing.

The only reason she knew this was from the case the Cd was in having the songs listed on its back, this was definitely not her type of music. Naruto was screaming it out as he spared with the others bringing her to the second reason she was enjoying this so much... he was topless.

This gave her the chance to see a body some would describe to be godly. It honestly looked like it was chiseled out of stone, the only thing letting her know it was infact real were the contractions that his muscles made as he went to move.

The blonde that she had been watching intently jumped into the air to avoid a sweep from Han, using the momentum he already had and the use of Han's sturdiness he lifted himself over the man to dodge an Axe kick from Zabuza, landing in a wide stance Bee came flying at him with a haymaker. She had noticed this quickly turned into an all against Naruto spar, she could definitely agree it was one-sided. The blonde showed a surprising amount of agility as he leaned his body to travel with the haymaker thrown from the much larger man.

His legs became steel springs that flung him upward increasing the power behind his punch knocking Bee back into the couch as Naruto laughed. He flipped back with one hand the toes of his right foot narrowly missing the chin of Han because the man was able to lean back just enough in time. Seeing Zabuza close the distance Naruto flung his legs forward and slid under the man clipping the back's of his knees and dropping the bandaged man towards the ground.

He entered a roll mid slide and pushed away from the ground landing sideways on the wall crouching while his right leg stretched out wide. Sakura sat there waiting for him to fall only he never did. "How is that even possible?" She questioned out loud alerting the others to the fact that she was the only straight female still awake.

Naruto dropped down from the wall and moved over to the stereo system turning it down so it would become background music, he walked over to his discarded top and put it on missing the pout that ran across Sakura's face. He was the only male that missed the pout causing the others to laugh. They quickly quieted down though and let Naruto say his piece.

"You aren't always going to have your Suit to help you. I figured this out early seeing as I left Fire Company without one." Sakura had completely forgotten that fact, he had just packed enough to fit in a backpack and had vanished. Looking around the base now made it all seem so much more impressive when she thought about what he started off with. "I had to adapt so I studied under the old fashion ninja for a few years. Learning how to fight myself. After all a blade is only as strong as its wielder." He saw Kage snort in the corner from about his comment. Naruto just shook his head Kage was different.

"Before I under went Mechanization I used to use spikes in my boots to help me stick to walls and ceilings, Now if there is metal I can just change the polarity of the metal in my body to allow me to become magnetized to the surface. Or make small spikes come out of my legs to do the same." He shone her a bright smile before falling face first and passing out.

"I was actually wondering when Yugito's date rape would kick in." Mumbled Zabuza having forgotten he had made a bet on it earlier, this explained why Han was in his face with his hand extended waiting for money to 'magically' appear inside of it. Sakura did not last much longer and fell asleep letting exhaustion claim her for the night.

Bee moved over to Izumai to carry the girl to bed. Picking her up bridal style he heard some noises coming from her mouth, he leaned in and listened closer and barely made out what she was saying. "Yes Naruto-sama, this maid has been naughty." Bee's eyes went wide and looked between the still standing men.

"I gots a plan to get back at the man." He raped lamely.

* * *

He was irate. He had been having such a nice sleep and now there was yelling happening right next to him. It was not the way he wanted to start any day. He tried to flip over so he could see what the person was yelling out when he realized someone was on his arm. Well atleast he knew what had her so worked up now. "I do not appreciate being woken up by someone howling in my room at-" He turned his head to look at the clock next to him. "5am." He droned out having had enough of not having control over his arm he yanked it out from whoever was laying on top of it only to see a pink blur go flying. Looking down to the end of his bed he noticed Izumai was bound in fluffy handcuffs. 'I do not remember doing any of this?' He thought to himself.

"What kind of shit are you playing at Naruto, you were meant to sleep with me last night." Naruto was no longer looking around the room as his head had snapped towards Yugito.

"So you are the one that drugged me?" He asked with accusing eyes that made the blonde female feel like curling in a corner and dying. "I can not filter anything harsher than ethanol at the moment because of the amount of energy I am using to keep my bones set in place while working." He snapped out. "You actually scared me last night. I didn't know what was going to happen when I felt my body shutting down. Do you know what it feels like to be helpless?" Yugito submissively slinked onto the bed while Naruto looked like he was ready to burst.

A groan from the floor snapped him out of it though as he quickly remembered accidentally sending Sakura into a wall... yeah that wasn't going to earn him any points. "That was some heavy stuff Yugito, I don't even want to know how you got your hands on something like that." He murmured out looking at the blonde who was acting like a submissive cat at the moment. A rumble from Naruto's stomach startled those in the room as a frown danced across his face and he crossed his arms and legs.

"I need something greasy."

* * *

**PA: I know it is a bit short but it felt wrong to make it much longer. I wanted this chapter to show how Sakura is starting to fit into the Numbers and starting to be accepted. I hope it wasn't too bad... back to the action next time though I promise XD.**


	7. Online

**PA: Wow this chapter took its time coming out. To clear things up pretty quickly, Naruto left because the companies would not listen to him and his father, even when they laid the facts of what was coming onto the table. Sakura was not asked to join, but her joining was more or less expected from the officers seeing as how close she had been to Naruto. There was no one that really asked her to join, it was more a question on if she was staying or not, thus what last chapter was about, when people asked her had she made up her mind.**

**Also Naruto's body, as much as I don't want to say it, the easiest way to describe it is a strange deformed child of Wolverine and the Iron Man suit. A cannon is stored in his left arm, a blade in his right. Like I explained earlier, he is rather 'sturdy' like Wolverine, whereas the hidden weapons is a mixture of both, the cannon will have massive drawbacks, meaning it will not become a spamfest of a power. The sword on the other hand will be used often, he was trained by Shinobi, thus he learnt to fight like them too. Before you ask no, not the chakra using Shinobi from cannon but more like the ninja from older times Japan. Anyway onto the disclaimer and story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any Mech related franchise. **

* * *

Cold, that was how someone would describe Naruto at the moment. Izumai and Kabuto, they were the only ones that knew where he was, sans K-K. All three were against letting anyone near him. Sakura's head turned up at the heavy sounds of foot steps.

A large man was being lead down the hall towards her, "Mr Kurama, it is not too much further now." His orange hair spiked out in all directions, it seemed to be untamable. The man opened his eyes, seeing Sakura in the corner of them he smiles. Izumai, his guide sighs, this could only cause issues.

"Naruto's new play thing, he has good taste." Sakura ran forward and slammed her fist into the man, he stood there and looked at her for a moment, tilting his head in curiosity. "Fiery too, ah you would be fun."

"Kurama, you should hold your tongue, lest you want me to bit it off." The sound of claws hitting the ground echoed through the halls as Kage made his appearance, Kurama looked at the wolf for some time, a quiet chuckle coming from his mouth. "If you are here, that means it is nearly time... Sakura I must ask for your answer." All heads turned to her, she was in the spotlight.

"I have read through the notes... I will stand by Naruto and help him as I can." Kage nodded and Kurama smirked.

"Good, Zabuza, take her through the Number training, Naruto wants her ready to go by the end of the month." The bandaged merc moved out of the shadows, surprising Sakura, who had no idea he was there. Zabuza looked to Kage with questioning eyes. "Naruto believes she will be able to do it, if you don't mind me, I have a fox to lead."

Kurama chuckled and fell into line behind Kage, Izumai right behind him. "Pinky, watch yourself around here now, with the 9 now in the base, things will be a little steamy. Also a word of advice, do not get between Naruto and Kurama, they have a...tense partnership." Sakura gulped at his words as she followed him down the dark halls. It was strange outside of their base, in the hidden city, it was bright. Did the Numbers like to live in darkness?

* * *

Naruto slid down the steel he had just finished working on, coming to an abrupt stop on the ground right before Kurama. "I dislike working with you." He spoke coldly to the orange-haired man. Kurama shrugged his shoulders and held out a hard drive.

"I kept up my end of the bargain... did you?" Naruto smirked and took the drive motioning behind him. Naruto moved off and plugged the device into his computer quickly running through the blueprints.

"Ready to go after a paint job and calibration to your Suit. Kyuubi should adapt well enough to-" Naruto stopped in his words as he looked through the blueprints. "You didn't trust me to uphold my end did you?"

Kurama chuckled and placed a smaller hard drive down next to the blonde. "You must always be prepared for anything." Naruto nodded and started looking through the second drive, finding what he needed.

"I can't believe it was so simple. Roku really was something wasn't he?"

"Eh, a few more years, I reakon you could give him a run for his money... is _it _ready?" Naruto brought his hands up to think for a moment.

"Gamma, is in its final stages." The sweet smirk on Kurama's face was more than enough to creep out those around him. "Kabuto, can I have the report for Gamma?" The white-haired scientist nodded slowly before handing it over to his leader, naruto skimmed it for a moment before passing it across to his co-leader at the moment.

Kurama let out a low whistle. "If you had of been working with us from the start, imagine the things we could have done."

"If you hadn't killed my father, imagine the person I could have been." The area they were in became quiet. Naruto looked across to the larger man who smirked.

"You are already a better than your old man was." Naruto snorted, drawing a blade from his arm, Kurama mimicking his movement. "We do this again?"

The crowd jumped out of the way, as their blades clashed, sparks falling around them. Naruto let Kurama overpower him in their clash, flipping the blade around his wrist to slash from underneath as he dodged the large man's blade. Kurama slapped the blade away with the back of his hand. Naruto carefully sprung back into a handspring, a hidden dagger coming out of his boot.

Kurama's chin caught the tip of the blade tearing it open. "You shinobi, never play fair. So honorless."

Naruto smirked as he feet stuck up in the air, his eyes set on Kurama. "Knights, pathetic followers of a false justice. Living half a life bound by honor." He flicked his feet causing a second blade to come out from his shoe's, shuffling his hands forward, his legs crunched and entered a hebi style of fighting.

"What animal do you take after, a wolf? A snake? Can you please just make up your mind?" Kurama sighed bringing his blade down, not expecting Naruto to be able to move in time, let alone the three quick stabs he received to his ribs.

"I adapt to what the situation needs." Naruto's body curled up into a ball and sprung from the ground, three blades lashing out at the larger man, two tearing through his kimono, another stopping after just piercing the skin on his through, Kurama looked down with his eyes to see a foot rested under his chin, the blade on it shorter than it was before. "If I was honorless, you would be dead." He started, climbing back onto his legs and dusting his hands off.

"Like I said, you are already better than your old man. Plus you are still as dangerous as last time." Kurama gave a cocky smirk to Naruto. Naruto gave the man a snort for his efforts.

"You are a better pilot than you are a knight. Times have changed ya know, knights and shinobi, now pilots, we bicker like things never changed." Naruto brushed some of his locks from his face.

"We still follow the same beliefs, I fight for honor, you fight for money." Naruto snorted again but the man continued. "All thats changed is the battlefield, and whom we fight alongside." He extended a hand out to Naruto who slowly took it, giving the man a steady gaze.

"Do you two have to do this every time you meet?" A blonde haired girl made her way into the room, a skimpy dress barely coming past her thighs, she moved to stand by Kurama's side and brush up against him.

"Tabi, should you not be with the others?" He closed his eyes already feeling a headache coming along.

"But Kura-kun, they are soooo boring." He pinched the bridge of his nose, Naruto in the meantime was trying to refrain from laughing. "Oh Naru-kun, Yugi-chan was looking for you." It was time for the two leaders to reverse their positions.

"She knows I am not to be disturbed. Izumai, Kage can you two get K-K ready to go?" He got a swift nod from the two as they moved. "Kurama if you will join me, I will show you what I have been working on."

Tabi look put out at being discarded so easily. "I will come by later and make sure you are ok Tabi." The blonde looked torn between following Kurama and doing what she was told, a quick look from him made her mind up, so would do as he asked.

* * *

Kabuto and Karin were busy monitoring the training ground, both of them looked up as the lights started to flicker, the roar of machinery ringing through the air. "He actually did it." Quickly scrambling around his desk he found his earpiece, putting it where he belong he pressed against it. "Naruto-sama, is that?"

_"Kabuto, can you do a scan of her from where you are?" _The white haired man flung his hands across a keyboard, lightings coming up and flicking around, large bars of different colours filling up and pushing past their limits.

"It's specs are off the chart... even higher than Omega." He whispered into the mic, Karin beside him going stiff.

_"Thats half power... I still have work to do." _Static came over the comes for a few moments. _"SHUT IT DOWN!" _

Kabuto looked around frantically bringing up a video feed of New Dawn, the camera was just showing him static. "Come on, what's happening down there?"

_"I-it's alive." _

"Naruto-sama!" Kabuto roared, the blonde pilot he knew was acting strange, he was normally calm and collected when working, but now he seemed so full of emotion. "Karin, get Zabuza and Sakura, pull them out of the simulation, I need to go see Naruto." The redhead stiffened, but brought the mic up and relayed the command.

* * *

"Kabuto's leaving eh? Must have something to do with that flicker from earlier." Zabuza mused out loud. He lifted Sakura up, she was a bit hazed from pulling out of the simulation so fast. "It will take a while to get used to pulling out so quickly, you do get used to it though."

_"Zabuza-sama, you remember how you wanted me to inform you of anything strange right?" _Zabuza grumbled into his headset.

"Yes Haku, what happened?"

_"Uh, well, Water Dragon and Fanged Striker, they both just turned on. I don't know how to explain what I am seeing, you have to get down he-" _The coms cut off causing Zabuza to frown.

"Pinky we are moving, keep up." Sakura shakily stood up, chasing down the retreating form of Zabuza as he tore through the halls. It did not take them long to enter the garage, it was full of pilots ranging from officers to recruits, all trying to figure out just what was happening. Zabuza no longer thinking straight flew up the arms of his suit and jumped into its open cockpit, socking many of the recruits at how fast he moved.

Quickly syncing with his suit a pair of cold blue eyes came into vision, he started at them for a moment, his suit slowly powering down as the eyes vanished, the same effect happened to all the suits in the garage. "Zabuza-sama, what did you do?" Zabuza just sat there, ignoring the voice of Haku.

"Naruto, was that you?" He murmured slowly pulling his arms from the controls. "What have you created? I thought K-K was perfection..."

"ZABUZA-SAMA!" He slowly turned his eyes up to see a panicked Haku tense in front of him. "What did you do?"

"Nothing, it turned off by itself." Haku looked taken back by that statement, Zabuza let out a sigh as he pulled himself out of his cockpit, he felt spooked, what he saw then, that was not the Naruto he knew, he seemed almost desperate.

Everyone's head turned up as Kabuto's voice came over the speakers. "Everyone can return to what they were doing, the situation is under control." Zabuza grimaced, that was hardly under control.

* * *

Kakashi stood still staring at Silver Wolf, who was Zero, why was he able to fight at that level. "Obito, did you finish the stats on Zero's suit?" He roared spinning around finding the scared Uchiha standing directly behind him.

"I-its a Rasen Core, like I said, its levels were way above anything we have recorded. Who ever made this, is a genius, personally I want to shake their hand and offer them a job." He saw the scowl on Kakashi's face and flinched. "But they are totally doing it for the wrong reasons, so we have to put them down." Kakashi's arms folded like a pretzel as he looked at his long time friend.

"With unlimited resources... can you make me a Rasen Core?" The room became eerily quiet, Obito flicking through his notepad while Kakashi waited for an answer.

"I can give it a shot, I won't be able to make any promises though, you will have a better core, maybe just not a Rasen one." Kakashi took his words in for a few moments, before pivoting on his feet and walking away his haori fluttering in the wind.

"I will get him next time, I will stop him from destroying what you fought for Minato-sensei, that's a promise."

* * *

Sakura was out of breath kneeled over on the ground, Zabuza standing above her with a clipboard in hand, a triumphant smirk on his face. "Congrats Pinky, you are fit enough to be an average pilot in the Numbers. I will send you over to Kabuto to get you sorted for the simulation again." Nodding weakly she took the clipboard that was handed to her and shakily made her way to the observation deck.

Zabuza held a scrunched up piece of paper in his hands, unraveling it he frowned looking at the numbers. "Hnn already beating the bare minimum for the officer test. I wonder where you will end up Pinky." A pair of glowing red eyes moved from the darkness. "Kage, what brings you here?"

The wolf smirked and stopped in front of the large Merc. "Pinky as you call her, will be taking my place." The large merc flinched at the wolf's words.

"But Kage?"

"It is something Naruto and myself have come to, it will be needed."

* * *

"Tabi-chan..." Groaned out the blonde as she stretched out on the couch, tilting her head to the side in an almost cat-like fashion as she rubbed at her eyes.

"Yugi-chan, he just needs his space is all." Pilot of the Nibi spoke with her legs crossed, leaning forward and exposing the top of her breasts for any who were watching.

"But he belongs with me~" She whined hitting the pillow beneath her, her actions caused Tabi to sigh.

Tabi pulled her legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them tightly. "Yugi, Naruto is not the same as Kura-kun, he is a person in his own right."

Yugito flipped around, looking straight at Tabi, tears starting to dwell in the corners of her eyes. "I want my Naruto-kun back, the demon that would tear across a battlefield, just to save us. He has become diplomatic, talkative and accustomed to showing his emotions. He wants to reforge his ties to Fire Company, to get them involved in the war."

Tabi reached forward with her hand, resting it on top of her blonde friends. "Maybe he was just using them as pawns?" Yugito shook her head with fervour.

"No, if it was like that, it would be easier to accept, he offered them an alliance, but they attacked him as soon as the words came from his mouth. He is so conflicting with what he says lately, I almost feel like flipping a coin to see which Naruto I get on the day." The numbered merc slinked back into the soafer, bringing a pillow to her chest and pressing it tight with her legs.

* * *

"Why do you keep pushing yourself so hard Naruto?" The blonde in question grunted, pushing his arms back into the controls. Lights flickering past his face, taking a deep breath in his closed his eyes letting him feel instead of see.

A loud roar carried through the dimly light garage as he moved the arm of the Suit bringing it to a metal fixture to its right, drawing a large blade. "Come on, come on." He repeated, trying to move the left arm of the suit up to the blades hilt. A trickle of blood streaming down his nose and washing around the corner of his mouth. Both hands now clasped around the hilt, an ancient language running the blades length, deep blue runes lighting up, showing the suit Naruto was in to be incredibly large, painted a deep black, a dark blue trim running around it's edges.

Taking a step forward he felt the strain on his body. "heh, Kurama definitely had a powerful core, now that I reconstructed it, you are finally alive."

"Naruto, are you feeling ok?" He frowned looking over the systems of the suit, they were running, nothing much more than that, without Kage, he could not fill both roles at the same time.

"Can you have Kage join me?" He called down to Izumai, the raven-haired girl nodded sternly walking through the halls. He frowned, she followed any order without question, he didn't deserve such loyalty. He was a deserter, he fled because of people not understanding, such a foolish reason now that he thought about it. He had tried to return, but Kakashi and Zabuza got into an argument, it now seemed like he had to do this by himself.

A small shock ran through the Suit he was in, his arms felt some of the pressure leave them. "Its good to have you here again Kage." It was easier to move around, it would take time for them to get used to piloting this new Suit.

"What do you need me to do Naruto?" Kage's voice echoed through the cockpit Naruto was in.

"Keeping fueling the energy through the suit, for the moment I will handle the controls." A sigh escaped Naruto's lips as the pressure all but vanished from his body. "Thank you Kage. I hope that this new Suit is to you liking." He smiled as a trickle of blood came from his mouth, joining the one his nose let out on his chin.

"Stop pushing yourself so hard Naruto." Naruto shook his head roughly, his shoulders burning in pain.

"NO! This is something I have to do Kage, without this next generation of Suits, we are finished!" Naruto shot out, his body nearing its breaking point, then everything stopped, the pain was gone, his arms felt light. Naruto's head snapped around the cockpit, taking in the information the screens were displaying.

"Systems charged."

His eyes went wide as a second row of information popped out in front of him. "Temperature within acceptable range, peripheral viewing is online, thrusters functioning, core entering the melding phase. I-it's working, it's finally working." He could not stop himself from smiling, not even the lights turning on outside of the pit worried him.

Izumai dropped what she had been carrying, Naruto had done it, he had defied the gods. This Suit, it filled his garage to the roof, standing at over 100 feet tall, three times the size of Kage-Kiba. It was a deep black, almost drawing all light into it with a hood covering its helmet, making the glowing red eyes all the more terrifying. Metal sleeves came from its shoulders, pressing outwards before extending down, almost trailing along the floor.

They gave off a strange blue glow, it radiated power from the machine, almost daring you to touch what you knew to be dangerous. "Calibration successful." The AI called fourth snapping her from her daze, she walked over to the console nearby and her jaw dropped.

"Power readings are topping those from the volcano... he could power the city with that Suit." She murmured scrolling through the pages almost as quickly as they came, finding the important pieces she needed rather quickly.

"Kage-Tenshi (Shadow-Angel) online, awaiting launch orders."

* * *

**PA: Things are starting to heat up, Sakura is going to have a lot of training that needs to be done before she can stand alongside Naruto. This will be coming up in the next few chapters while Naruto prepares new recruits for the coming battle.** **Until next time readers, take it easy ok?**


End file.
